La dernière mission
by Zexyback
Summary: Une équipe de sept membres de l'Organisation XIII est envoyée dans un monde inconnu. Cependant, une catastrophe survient, et la mission tourne au cauchemar pour chacun.
1. Prélude du cauchemar

Crédits : les personnages appartiennent tous à Square-Enix et Disney

Zexion se réveilla de bonne heure, comme toujours. Il s'habilla rapidement et parti prendre son petit-déjeuner, où Vexen devait comme d'habitude l'attendre. En effet le scientifique n'avait pas dérobé à la règle et était assis à côté du trône du Conspirateur. Après avoir été salué et avoir rendu le salut, il se mit à table en discutant des modalités de la mission de la journée. Xemnas leur avait annoncé la veille qu'il désignerait le lendemain 7 membres pour une mission spéciale dans un monde très spécial. Même s'il ne le montrait pas, le jeune homme était impatient de connaître ce monde nouveau. Le goût scientifique d'Ienzo lui avait été transmis, c'est pourquoi il s'intéressait toujours aux nouvelles expériences d'Even (pardon, de Vexen). Pour sûr, cette mission serait un vrai plaisir, si toutefois Xemnas lui faisait l'honneur d'y participer! Comme quoi il se trompait.

Dans son somptueux lit à baldaquins, Marluxia se réveilla. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, il ouvris les yeux et tout doucement il quitta son divan. Puis il se dirigea ensommeillé vers sa salle de bain où il se lava le visage. Un peu plus éveillé, il retourna dans sa chambre où il s'habilla. Ensuite il sorti et se dirigea vers la salle à manger. Personne ne l'attendait jamais le matin, et l'Assassin préférait ça: il pouvait avoir son esprit si complexe au clair. En pleine médiation, il ouvris la porte et découvris qu'il n'y avait que deux membres attablés, et au vu de leur identité Marluxia devait être dans les premiers. Il alla rejoindre son siège heureusement situé à l'autre bout de la table, sans faire attention aux remarques très désagréables de Vexen, dont il pu juste entendre "néophyte... des fleurs... gâcher le repas...". Il s'assit dans le plus profond silence et se remémora la journée précédente. Xigbar avait prit sa tête pour cible, comme d'habitude, Luxord avait proposé aux autres de jouer aux cartes, sans succès, et Xemnas avait parlé de quelque chose à la fin du dîner... Ah oui! Une mission dans un monde inconnu! Seul 7 membres seraient qualifiés pour y aller. Marluxia savait intérieurement qu'il mourrait d'envie d'y aller pour faire ses preuves. Depuis qu'il était entré dans l'Organisation, il n'avait pas cessé de gravir les échelons dans la hiérarchie. Xemnas le respectait à présent presque comme Saix, néophyte comme lui, mais vice-supérieur. Il avait été son modèle jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne confiance en lui et qu'il montre tout ce dont il était capable. Le regard lointain, Marluxia pensa qu'un jour, peut-être, son chef lui annoncerait qu'il était temps qu'il prenne sa place car c'était lui le meilleur. Probablement qu'après, le Supérieur irait prendre des vacances ou même sa retraite. Il s'imagina alors Xemnas en tenue Hawaïenne bronzant sur une plage. Il ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire à cette pensée, ce qui eut l'effet de nouvelles railleries désobligeantes du scientifique.

La tête enfoncée dans son majestueux lit, Saix quitta le doux monde du sommeil. Il souleva sa tête, non sans grognements, et médita sur son état. Voilà plus d'un mois qu'il manquait de sommeil, juste parce qu'il passait la nuit à contempler la lune. Se coucher à quatre heure du matin, ce n'était pas très sain. Il avait beau se le répéter, il ne pouvait détacher son regard de la lune, si belle, si blanche, si mystérieuse... Il était comme hypnotisé. Il aurait voulu demander une pause à Xemnas, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il était le vice-supérieur, devait toujours être sur le qui-vive, ne jamais s'arrêter... Parfois il regrettait vraiment d'avoir l'importance qu'il avait. Malgré sa fatigue il sortit de son divan, se lava, s'habilla et parti prendre son petit déjeuner. En entrant il remarqua qu'il n'y avait que trois personnes et par conséquent qu'il était trop tôt. Il s'installa à sa place, en face de Zexion , et se prit la tête dans ses mains. Xemnas avait évoqué la veille une nouvelle mission très spéciale, ce qui sous-entendait très dangereuse et par donc il allait encore devoir s'occuper de la diriger. Il avait une chance sur treize de ne pas être choisi, et connaissant le favoritisme de son supérieur, il eu fallu un miracle pour qu'il n'y adhère pas. Il chassa cette idée de sa tête et commença son déjeuner sous l'oeil mauvais de Vexen.

Demyx s'éveilla lentement dans son lit, encore ensommeillé, ouvris un oeil, puis deux. Il se retourna lentement pour regarder l'heure. Quoi? Déjà 8 heure? Sans perdre une seconde il sauta hors de son lit, mit ses vêtements dans le plus grand désordre et ouvris violement la porte où Roxas et Axel l'attendaient chaque jour pour déjeuner avec lui.

"-Alors Demyx, lança ce dernier, tu as encore fait la fête hier soir?

-Désolé, s'excusa t-il essoufflé, mais j'ai pas pu me coucher suffisamment tôt. J'avais envie de finir d'écrire cette chanson.

-T'as de la chance que le vieux fou ne soit pas dans les parages, railla le Pyromane. "Le monde appartient aux lèves tôt néophyte. Et à ton rythme, tu ne l'auras toujours pas dans un millénaire!". Franchement, ce Vexen devrait voir un thérapeute. Essaye de te réveiller de bonne heure! Même Roxas y es parvenu.

-Tu es bien placé pour en parler Axel, remarqua le maître de la lumière, pas plus tard qu'une semaine tu te plaignait du "sacrilège de t'empêcher de dormir".

-Mais moi c'est différent! Je...

-Bon on va manger? Xemnas a dit qu'il choisirait 7 membres pour une mission spéciale et je ne tient pas à être tout flageolant si on est choisit.

-Qui te dit que ce sera "on"? T'y partiras peut-être tout seul, sans nous. Si ça arrive, n'oublie pas de m'envoyer une carte postale.

-Très drôle Axel. De toute façon je ne pense pas qu'il nous choisisse. Vu le bazar qu'on fait à chaque mission...

-Cela peut aussi être une raison pour nous y envoyer, dit très justement Roxas, il veut peut-être nous discipliner un peu ou nous envoyer dans un monde dangereux pour nous...

-Pour se débarrasser de nous? Dans ce cas il n'est pas prêt d'y arriver.

-Non, je voulais dire pour que nous apprenions à survivre, à avoir plus confiance en les autres membres... Nous serons 7, ce qui fait qu'il y aura 4 autres membres, si nous sommes choisis.

-Joli calcul Roxy.

-Tu as raison. Mais cette mission de devrait pas durer longtemps."

Enfin ils arrivèrent dans la salle à manger. Il étaient encore une fois dans les derniers. Xigbar et Xaldin étaient attablés ensemble et parlaient probablement de cette fameuse mission, Lexaeus avait rejoint ses amis Vexen et Zexion, Luxord faisait évidement un solitaire. Seuls Xemnas et Larxene étaient absents, le premier parce qu'il prenait son petit déjeuner dans une salle à part, et la seconde car elle refusait obstinément de se lever avant onze heures. Le petit groupe alla s'asseoir, Axel et Demyx l'un en face de l'autre et Roxas était obligé de s'installer à l'autre extrême de la table, au grand désarroi des deux autres qui auraient préféré pouvoir parler avec lui. Ainsi, par respect pour le jeune homme qui ne pouvait discuter avec eux, ils mangeaient en silence. Tout se déroulait comme tout les matins. On aurait pu croire à une journée normale mais...

Quelques heures plus tard l'Organisation était assise en pleine réunion. Xemnas présidait et observait ses troupes avec attention. Il avait médité toute la nuit pour savoir qui seraient les plus qualifiés pour cette mission. Il réclama alors le silence qui vint immédiatement. Puis il se racla la gorge et déclara:

"Mes amis, comme vous ne l'ignorez pas sept d'entre vous vont bientôt partir pour une mission particulière. Mais d'abord il est temps de vous révéler son but. Il s'agira d'aller explorer un monde situé sur la bordure extrême de l'univers. Ne connaissant rien de là bas les membres qui iront en reconnaissance devront montrer la plus grande prudence. On ne sait pas ce qui pourrait y avoir. C'est pour cela que je vous ai choisi avec beaucoup de soins. Ainsi, le chef de cet expédition est... Saix."

Ce dernier n'exprima aucun sentiment, mais sa tête bouillonnait. Il en était sûr! A chaque fois qu'il y a une mission dangereuse, c'est pour lui. Pas un instant de repos! Pourquoi son leader, la personne qu'il avait tant admiré, et qu'il admirait probablement encore lui donnait toutes ces corvées? Il préféra reporter la question à plus tard et écouta plutôt le nom de ceux qui l'accompagnerons.

"Pour son intelligence remarquable j'ai décidé de nommer stratège de cette mission... Zexion."

Celui-ci poussa intérieurement un cri de victoire sans laisser paraître aucun sentiment. Saix et lui croisèrent leur regard: ils allaient devoir être ensemble pour cette mission.

"Pour sa force et son talent j'ai choisi de rajouter... Marluxia."

Il ne pu s'empêcher de faire un grand sourire. Il toisa les numéros 6 et 7 avec une lueur dans le visage.

"Vient ensuite un membre venu pour conserver la discipline... Vexen"

Ce dernier lança un regard plein de reproches à son supérieur. Il avait osé l'envoyer à l'autre bout de l'univers avec lui! Marluxia! Le pire des néophytes! Il n'eut pas le temps de contester que Xemnas repris la parole.

"Après une longue réflexion j'ai choisi que Demyx et Roxas participeront eux aussi à la mission. "

Ils jetèrent un regard vers Axel qui n'avait pas été nommé. Ce tyran allait encore les séparer de leur ami! Mais ce dernier conclu:

"Enfin après une longue méditation j'ai jugé qu'Axel pourrait participer à la mission."

Il poussa un cri de joie. Une nouvelle mission avec ses deux amis! Des semaines qu'il en rêvait! Mais il faudra supporter ce vieux grand-père et Saix. Il lui lança justement un regard. Ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment bien entendu entre eux et Axel le comprenait malgré tout. Fallait avouer que le pyromane n'était pas toujours très agréable. Mais une agitation de la part de certains membres mit fin à cette polémique.

"-Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas participer à cette mission, questionna Xigbar?

-En tant que fondateurs, nous nous devons d'inaugurer les mission d'une telle importance, continua Lexaeus.

-Vous ne pensez pas que vous en faîtes en peu trop, demanda à son tour Demyx?

-Pas du tout numéro 9, lui répondit Xaldin, comme nous sommes les premiers de l'Ordre, nous avons droit à certains avantages.

-Vous pourriez quand même respecter ceux qui y vont, se mêla Marluxia.

-La ferme néophyte, s'emporta Vexen!

-Tu as fini de répéter ça tout le temps, critiqua Larxene? On dirait un vieux tourne-disque rayé.

-Je ne te permet pas! Je suis ton supérieur, tu te dois de m'obéir!

-Vexen, tenta de raisonner Lexaeus, en tant que supérieur tu te dois aussi de montrer l'exemple aux autres néophytes.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord, s'exprima Xigbar, je n'ai pas à montrer ce que les autres doivent faire!

-Vous devriez pourtant, fit remarquer Luxord. Ces disputes sont si... puériles.

-Tu n'es que le numéro 10! Tu ne devrais même pas avoir droit à la parole durant nos réunions!

Xemnas pendant ce temps fermait les yeux avec une expression d'immense fatigue sur le visage. Ces disputes étaient si courantes, si exaspérantes. C'était à prévoir avec leurs caractères si différents. Il poussa un grand soupir.

-La parole est un droit universel, clama Marluxia! Tu n'as pas le droit de nous la supprimer!

-Normalement non mais je suis le numéro 4 de l'Organisation!

-Dictateur! Despote! Absolutiste!

-Néophyte! Ignorant! Irrespectueux!

-Je me demande parfois jusqu'où ces disputes iront, souffla Zexion le regard perdu.

-Je suis bien d'accord avec Marluxia, déclara Axel!

-Je pense, proposa Demyx, que nous devrions abolir les rangs entre nous, excepté celui de nos deux leaders, ajouta t-il avec un regard appuyé sur Xemnas et Saix.

-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, approuva Roxas.

-Moi j'ai mieux, reprit Axel! Il faut supprimer Vexen! Ça résoudrait tout les problèmes!

-Je ne vous autorise pas à dire ça, opposa Lexaeus!

-Essaye pour v...

-Silence, réclama la voix caverneuse de Xemnas. Ce sera Saix le leader de cette mission, Zexion et Marluxia ses seconds et Vexen, Axel, Demyx et Roxas seront sous leurs ordres. Quand à ceux qui ne peuvent pas y aller, ils auront d'autres petites missions pour ne pas les dépayser. J'ai dit."

Le petit groupe se dirigea vers le hangar, Saix et Marluxia en tête, Demyx fermant la marche. Avant d'entrer dedans, Saix fit s'arrêter la troupe et leur déclara:

"-Comme vous l'a dit notre supérieur, cette mission sera particulièrement dangereuse et difficile, c'est pourquoi de vous demande de rester ensemble pour éviter d'avoir à se chercher partout, et de respecter mes ordres. Toute division au sein de notre groupe serait fatale.

-T'en fait pas Moony, rassura Axel, tant que je serait de ton côté tu n'auras rien à craindre et personne ne partira. Vous êtes tous à mes pieds de toute façon. Mais dès que je serait obligé de t'affronter...

-Merci Axel, venant de toi je ne pensais pas avoir meilleur réconfort.

-Deux minutes, réclama Vexen, je suis un fondateur, alors j'exige d'être au moins le second de cette mission.

-Allez Vexie, plaisanta Axel, tu as bien entendu ton chef: c'est Zexion et Marluxia les second. Donc tes idéaux dictatoriaux à la noix, tu te les garde.

-Tais-toi néophyte!

-Et ça recommence, soupira Marluxia... Larxene avait raison, tu devrais changer de disque de temps en temps.

-Bien, repris Saix, je disais donc que nous prendrons "La Flèche d'Argent" pour aller dans ce monde inconnu. Marluxia et Zexion iront dans la cabine de pilotage avec moi. Demyx, Vexen, Axel et Roxas, dans la cabine d'en bas.

-Au fait Saix, demanda Demyx...

-Oui?

-Le... le voyage durera longtemps, non?

-Est-ce utile de te répondre?

-Euh... non mais est-ce que j'ai le droit de jouer de la musique?

-Débrouille toi avec tes voisins.

-Hem... merci Saix."

La Flèche d'Argent était leur vaisseau pour les très grande distances. Comme son nom l'indiquait, elle était grisâtre avec une forme decrescendo, un poste de pilotage étant situé au dessus des réacteurs. C'est donc là que se rendirent Saix, Zexion et Marluxia par l'intermédiaire d'une échelle métallique. Le Divin s'accrocha aux manettes, le Conspirateur en copilote et l'Assassin en passager. Les autres s'assirent aux multiples sièges, tous accrochèrent solidement leur ceinture de sécurité, et l'imposant vaisseau décolla.

Dès qu'il le pu, Axel décrocha sa ceinture. Même s'il ne quittait pas son siège, il aimait ressentir une sensation de liberté. Il observa son ami Roxas.

"-Tu pense qu'il ressemble à quoi ce monde?

-Aucune idée. Peut-être un monde sombre, plein de tristesse et de solitude. En bordure extrême, il n'y a pas grand chose à voir.

-Moi je pense à un monde plein de flammes, un monde brûlant de l'Amour, de la Haine, ou du feu tout simplement. Un monde rempli de volcans, de forêts en feu... Un monde à mon image. Un monde où j'ai ma place.

-Mais tu devrais te sentir un peu seul dans un monde comme ça.

-Pas du tout! Je vous inviterai, Demyx et toi, et nous ferons tout ce que l'on nous interdit de faire dans l'Organisation. Nous pourrons sentir, nous pourrons guérir de ce manque de coeur, nous pourrons nous bagarrer, nous pourrons jouer à tout ce qu'on veux...

-Notre Monde... Un rien qu'à nous...

-Exactement.

-Mais cela signifie perdre tout espoir d'avoir véritablement un coeur, nous enfermer dans cet endroit, perdre tout contact avec la dure réalité... Ce monde parfait est loin d'exister.

-C'est ça le problème.

-Mais nous n'avons pas à nous plaindre, nous sommes toujours ensemble et c'est ensemble que nous accomplirons cette mission. C'est le plus important."

Demyx fut à peine assit qu'il mit de suite des écouteurs dans ses oreilles. Après avoir allumé le baladeur, il ferma les yeux pour mieux s'imprégner dans la musique. D'abord silencieux, il se mit ensuite, sous l'influence d'une pulsion, à murmurer les paroles avec énergie.

"_Go on if you want it, an otherworld awaits you. Don't give you up on it, you bite the hand that feds you..._

-Oh, s'exclama ironiquement Vexen, tu sais parler anglais numéro neuf? Je ne l'aurais jamais cru de toi.

Sans prendre attention au scientifique, le musicien continua son chant, avec une superbe voix.

-_Hope dies and you wander, the otherworld it makes you. Dreams they rip asunder, the otherworld it hates you. _

-Et des chansons pessimistes en plus. Après on s'étonne de son manque total de confiance en lui.

-_Go now if you want it, an otherworld awaits you. _

Vint ensuite une musique beaucoup plus entraînante, plus électrique, et Demyx mourra d'envie de la jouer avec son instrument. Il le sorti alors, mais hésita un peu. Fallait-il demander à son voisin (en l'occurrence Vexen, ses deux amis étant occupés à parler) si il pouvait faire de la musique, ou se retenir? De toute façon, il pourra le faire le soir même, quand ils seront rentrés de mission. Il ira directement dans sa chambre, ainsi il ne dérangerait personne. Mais maintenant c'était possible aussi... si seulement il osait... la réponse serait probablement non, mais si...

-Heu... Vexen?

-Qu'y a-t-il numéro 9?

-Je... euh... non rien.

-Tu veux jouer de la guitare je suppose?

-C'est... c'est un sitar Vexen.

-Très bien Demyx. UN SITAR. Bien, je t'autorise à en jouer mais si tu trouble mon esprit, tu t'arrête immédiatement.

-Com... compris.

Et il s'éloigna allègrement et commença avec un rythme effréné la mélodie. Mais à l'intérieur de lui, il était déçut et honteux de n'avoir même pas osé demander à son supérieur. Il chassa cette idée de sa tête, c'était le passé, mais maintenant il jura de prendre plus confiance en lui.

Vexen était troublé par ce qu'il venait de faire. Accorder une telle faveur à un subordonné! Il voulu de suite interdire l'acte, mais en voyant le jeune homme jouer avec tant de détermination, avec tant de talent, il se ravisa. Et puis Demyx était loin d'être un néophyte gênant. Au contraire, il était même le plus respectueux aux yeux du Savant. Quoique, c'était peut-être plus par timidité qu'autre chose. Alors que Saix se prenait pour un leader à leur dire quoi faire, Axel et son irrespect total de toute chose, Luxord avec ses idées et ses passions inconvenables à quelqu'un de son espèce, Marluxia (le pire de tous) avec sa puissance supérieure à la plupart des autres, sa vanité, ses cheveux excentriques... Larxene d'une insolence inouïe et Roxas toujours à coller ses amis sans s'ouvrir aux idées de ses aînés, Demyx était poli, connaissait la limite à ne pas franchir et leur faisait entièrement confiance. Du moins c'était ce que Vexen pensait et il en avait eu dans sa vie des subordonnés. En y réfléchissant, Demyx ressemblait étrangement à Zexion, ou du moins au Zexion que Vexen connu quand il était Even. Ienzo était presque comme Demyx: réservé, solitaire, timide, mais fidèle à ses amis. Il se remémora sa toute première rencontre avec lui. C'était il y a 12 ans déjà. Il était personnellement le Premier assistant d'Ansem le Sage, Xehanort n'étant pas encore arrivé. On leur avait parlé "d'un chercheur déterminé", "d'un grand érudit", "possesseur d'une forte intelligence"... et on leur avait annoncé qu'il rejoindrait leur ordre de chercheurs. Puis quelques heures plus tard leur maître vint, leur déclara que "il" était arrivé, et montra dans son dos un gamin de 14 ans. Bien entendu, la première réaction de tous fut d'éclater de rire, croyant à une plaisanterie. Même Even, qui ne riait jamais fut pourtant celui qui eu le plus de mal à s'arrêter. Il pensait que ce "grand érudit doté d'une intelligence hors du commun" était un vieillard tout voûté portant une longue barbe et faisant quatre fois son age. Puis leur maître leur confirma que c'était bien lui le savant dont il leur avait parlé. Alors les quatre amis se mirent tout autour de lui et le bombardèrent de questions.

"-C'est toi le gars doté de l'intelligence suprême, questionna Braig? Mais t'es tout petit!

-Comment ça se fait, poursuivit Dilan?

-Quel est ton nom, demanda enfin Even, curieux de le connaître?

-Mon... mon nom est... je suis... on... on m'appelle... Ienzo, balbutia t-il, sous l'effet de l'imposante masse devant lui.

-Ienzo, répéta Elaeus, c'est original.

-Très joli, continua le Savant.

-T'es un bègue ou quoi, recommença Braig? Ou on te fait si peur que ça?

-Mais vous... vous êtes immenses et je... je suis petit.

-Ne craint rien, rassura Dilan, désormais nous te protègerons. Faut pas avoir peur de nous.

-Bien sûr Braig peut être inquiétant de temps en temps, mais il n'est pas méchant et il a bon fond.

-Moi je suis inquiétant?

-Il faut savoir reconnaître ses défaut, dit Elaeus.

-Donc Ienzo, bienvenu parmi nous, chercheurs comme toi et tes amis à présent. Mon nom est Even.

-Je suis Elaeus.

-On m'appelle Dilan.

-Je suis le Braig en question. Si tu ajoute un X et que tu déforme, tu peut m'appeler Bigrax si tu veux.

-Ou... oui. D'accord.

-Allez souris! Détend toi! Tu as toute ta vie devant toi!

-Tu es entre amis ici, conforta Even en lui posant la main sur l'épaule. Profite en, la vie ne sera jamais aussi facile."

Puis pour la toute première fois, Ienzo fit un vrai sourire, un sincère. Plus tard il devint très attaché à ce jeune homme. Tout d'abord parce qu'il était vraiment doté d'une grande intelligence pour son jeune âge, et ensuite parce qu'il l'avait fait rire, ce qui ne lui était plus jamais arrivé depuis des années. Il était au commencement d'une timidité excessive, mais il apprit très vite à connaître ses amis. Ils faisaient chacun pratiquement partie intégrante de la vie de leurs amis. Il réussi alors à s'extirper de ce monde fermé et prit de plus en plus d'importance dans la recherche. Puis vint Xehanort. Tous furent rapidement attachés à lui, et la suite tout le monde la connaissait. Quand il mourut pourtant personne se semblait s'en soucier, à la grande tristesse de Zexion. Décidément en y réfléchissant Demyx avait vraiment quelque chose de Ienzo, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Dans la tour de pilotage, Marluxia réfléchissait. Cette mission n'était pas claire en un sens, mais lequel? Il regarda le ciel céleste et soupira. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il avait l'impression que cette mission serait la dernière qu'il effectuerait. Mais c'était impossible, il n'était pas si faible. Et puis il était avec Saix, le vice-supérieur, tout devrait bien se passer. Il essaya de penser à autre chose. Il fit apparaître une fleur, puis la fit disparaître, ainsi de suite plusieurs fois. Cela lui remémora une étrange rencontre qu'il avait faite il y a des années, lors de sa première mission. C'était à la ville de Traverse. Il était venu avec son mentor, qui était Vexen, avec l'ordre de tuer le plus de sans-coeur. Pour finir plus vite, il avait proposé au scientifique de se séparer, ce qu'il accepta, trop content de se débarrasser de ce néophyte de malheur qui d'ores et déjà l'agaçait. Il s'était retrouvé dans le deuxième quartier. Faux à la main, il observait des ses yeux bleus toute petite trace de ténèbres. Quand soudain il aperçu de loin une très belle jeune fille de dos. Une grande robe rose, une longue queue de cheval brune et un noeud rouge étaient tout ce qu'il pouvait discerner. Il s'approcha silencieusement et vit alors qu'elle possédait un panier. Il arriva jusqu'à sa hauteur, posa sa main sur son épaule et lui demanda:

"-Que faites-vous là jeune fille?

Elle frémit légèrement. Puis tout doucement elle se retourna pour dévoiler à Marluxia un visage si angélique que le Simili n'avait jamais rien vu de pareil et des beaux yeux verts. Ces yeux... Marluxia avait rêvé plonger dedans et ne jamais en ressortir. Elle lui répondit d'une voix assurée:

-Je vend des fleurs. C'est tout ce que je peut faire pour gagner de l'argent.

-Mais c'est dangereux, il y a plein de sans-coeur par ici. Et vous êtes une proie facile, conclus t-il avec une note sombre dans la voix.

Il baissa la tête pour voir les fleurs en question. Les ténèbres étaient passées par là: des tulipes qui avaient été autrefois probablement d'un jaune éclatant étaient toutes fanées, des pétales étaient séchées, des marguerites étaient complètement mortes, des roses n'avaient plus leur belles parures... C'était d'une tristesse affligeante. Elle aussi baissa la tête, peut-être de honte devant un étranger qui aurait pu les lui en acheter. Elle aperçut alors la faux, tranchante, aiguisée, et ne pu se retenir de faire un pas de recul. Marluxia s'en rendit compte et la fit aussitôt disparaître, puis la jeune fille lui posa une question:

-Et vous, que faites-vous?

-Moi? Je... euh... je protège le quartier avec mon collègue. Contre les sans-coeur et autres bestioles nuisibles.

Il s'observèrent un long moment dans leurs yeux tout deux profonds. Puis Marluxia fouilla dans sa poche et sorti 3000 munnies qu'il avait durement amassé en tuant des créatures des ténèbres.

-Prenez ça, dit-il en les offrant à la jeune femme, c'est pas grand chose, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai.

-C'est très bon de votre part, mais c'est à vous, vous devez le garder. Je n'en ai pas besoin.

-Mais j'insiste! Je n'achète jamais rien de toute façon. Vous êtes une belle jeune fille, vous devez aimer les robes, les fleurs... Prenez, c'est tout ce que je peut faire pour vous aider.

Il insista tant qu'elle les prit et s'assit sur un banc. Poussé par un soupir de son coeur fraîchement volé, il la rejoignit. Cet endroit lui remémorait Illusiopolis. La nuit, les lumières, les boutiques toutes allumées mais fermées, la pluie et ses fines gouttelettes... Ils étaient comme ça méditant, réfléchissant sur leur banc, côte à côte, quand soudain un sans-coeur apparu et bondi sur la jeune fille. Marluxia n'eu qu'un réflexe: il lui lança un tourbillon dessus puis, comme l'ennemi était sonné, il sorti son arme et le faucha d'un coup. Elle regarda avec crainte sa puissance. Si il le voulait, il pourrait la tuer tout de suite sans qu'elle ne le voie faire. Marluxia se retourna et regarda le coeur libéré s'envoler dans le ciel. Elle le remarqua et lui dit:

-Rien n'est plus beaux qu'un coeur.

-Rien de plus complexe en effet.

Tout en parlant Marluxia se redirigeait vers le banc.

-Que serions nous si nous n'avions pas de coeur, continua t-elle?

-Nous serions des êtres... dénués de sentiments, nous ne serions plus d'un côté étant donné que sans coeur nous ne pourrions pas avoir de penchant, nous ne saurions plus ce que c'est qu'aimer...

Marluxia faisait exactement le portrait de tout ce qu'il était aujourd'hui. Il fit échapper un rire bref. Plus jamais aimer... Qu'avait-il fait pour subir un tel châtiment? Une larme coula sur sa joue. Il voulu poser sa main pour l'effacer mais celle de son amie fut plus rapide. Il la regarda alors de son air triste. Cette personne, dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom, était là, à ses côtés, et le soutenait dans son malheur.

-Que t'arrive t-il?

-Je... non rien. Écoutez mademoiselle je...

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir car elle posa son doigt sur sa bouche, faisant signe de se taire.

-Mes amis m'appellent Aeris.

-Aeris... C'est un doux nom. On pourrait confondre avec une fleur. Une fleur rose, rouge, douce... Mon nom est quant à moi Marluxia.

-Marluxia... Ce nom est joli. Il est comme un nom de fleur. Une fleur d'une grande beauté, rose, avec une épine, mais avec un parfum comme la rosée.

Le temps avait trop duré. Il devait partir. Il détourna son regard et n'apprêta à repartir, mais il se ravisa, retourna vers Aeris et lui fit apparaître une fleur unique, une fleur qu'il venait de créer, qui porterait le nom de celle qu'il venait de rencontrer. Il fit ensuite un grand mouvement, et alors les fleurs reprirent vie, les pétales leur parfum de rosée, les roses leurs couleurs, et dans une pluie de tulipes, Marluxia saisi les mains d'Aeris et lui murmura

-Adieu...

-Te reverrais-je un jour?

Il susurra juste un mot.

-Promis..."

Puis il parti loin, sans se retourner.

Maintenant que l'Assassin y repensait, cela lui faisait une sensation dans sa poitrine vide. Que se serait-il passé si c'était son humain qui avait vécu cette situation? Serait-il resté près d'elle, lui aurait-il murmuré un doux "Je t'aime", ou l'aurait-il embrassé? Comme le disait si bien Xemnas: "Kingdom Hearts seul le sait".

Zexion méditait dans son coin. Saix venait de mettre le pilotage automatique, par conséquence il n'avait pas besoin de s'agripper aux commandes. Il pensait aux autres membres qui l'aiderait dans cette mission. Saix était un bon chef, mais il avait l'air trop imposant avec sa cicatrice. Mais au moins comme ça il n'y aurait rien à craindre. Axel et Roxas pouvaient être de très bon combattants, mais il fallait parfois se fâcher pour qu'ils se mettent à coopérer. Rien à dire sur Vexen, c'était un scientifique né et son ami. Marluxia quand à lui était très... bizarre, ne serait ce que par le fait qu'il avait des cheveux roses. Mais aussi, il pouvait être renfermé, on ne pouvait savoir ce qu'il avait dans la tête, il fallait se méfier de lui. Puis vint le tour de Demyx. C'était étrange, mais Zexion avait une sorte de... "faible" pour lui. On peut dire qu'il lui faisait un peu pitié. Probablement car il lui rappelait lui même des années auparavant. Introverti, très timide, il ne parlait jamais aux autres, c'est ainsi qu'il n'avait pas d'ami. Quand on lui demandait quelque chose, il angoissait tant qu'il bafouait, bégayait... On ne pouvait rien retirer de lui. Et surtout il avait une horrible tendance à l'autodérision, ce qui le nuisait considérablement car il possédait un talent hors du commun. C'est pourquoi on décida de le retirer très tôt de son enseignement pour qu'il participe à la recherche scientifique. Ce fut alors le salut pour Ienzo. Il côtoya des savants comme lui, partagea ses connaissances avec le monde de la science. Et surtout il rencontra Even et Elaeus, qui furent et demeurèrent encore ses amis. Un peu comme Demyx qui passait le plus clair de son temps avec Axel et Roxas. Au fond, il le comprenait: entre jeunes, on s'entend mieux qu'avec des "vieux disques rayés" ou avec Saix qui malgré son statut de néophyte ne forçait pas la conversation.

La tête reposant sur ses mains, Saix se demandait si cette mission avait vraiment pour but de "simplement" explorer ce nouveau monde. Après tout, il était à l'autre bout de l'univers et il ne serait probablement pas très utile pour l'Organisation. Mais c'était peut-être le monde des ténèbres, là où demeure tout les sans-coeur et Kingdom Hearts. Kingdom Hearts... le Royaume des Coeurs. Là où se rendait tout les coeurs volés, disparus, arrachés... Là où se trouvait son coeur, le sien, celui qu'il avait porté pendant tant d'année, et que les sans-coeur lui avait pris. Il était maintenant à sa recherche avec ferveur en les dires de Xemnas:

"-Si tout les coeurs se dirigent vers mon Kingdom Hearts, alors sa puissance égalera celui du vrai et nous aurons enfin notre coeur, nous serons complet.

-Et nous pourrons de nouveaux avoir des sentiments.

-Exactement"

C'est ce qu'il avait toujours recherché dans sa quête de soi. Avoir des sentiments, un fait si simple pour certains, mais terriblement compliqué pour lui, de son humain. Il avait toujours rêvé pouvoir éprouver quelque chose pour quelqu'un, sentir son absence peser et s'extasier quand elle revenait enfin. Aussi pour connaître la douleur, savoir ce qu'est avoir le coeur brisé par la mort, les ruptures... Il n'avait pas eu le temps de vivre tout ça, il n'avait pas pu le connaître, il n'avait pas voulu le savoir. Mais maintenant qu'il ne le pouvait plus du tout cela le pesait, le compressait, l'enfermait. Il accomplissait ses tâches à l'épuisement. "Je n'ai pas de coeur, se disait t-il, je ne peux pas ressentir l'envie d'arrêter les efforts". C'est l'autre raison pour laquelle il dormait peu: il pensait ne pas pouvoir ressentir du plaisir à rester dans son lit. Malgré tout, une seule chose faisait exception à sa règle: la lune. Il avait la sensation que ses sentiments perdus se perpétraient dans cet astre pâle, solitaire, qui lui ressemblait beaucoup.

Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi les autres néophytes, comme lui en fin de compte, persistaient à croire qu'ils pouvaient encore ressentir quelque chose. Cet Axel qui se vantait ouvertement que son ami Roxas lui donnait l'impression d'avoir un coeur, ce Marluxia qui passait son temps avec Larxene, comme s'ils étaient amis, Demyx qui racontait à tout le monde qu'ils avaient vraiment un coeur, Luxord et sa passion presque humaine pour le jeu... Vraiment Saix ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise au sein des sien. C'est peut-être pour ça que Xemnas l'avait amené au rang de vice-supérieur, en compagnie des fondateurs. Au moins eux ils n'étaient pas persuadés que leur coeur subsistent. Et au moins deux d'entre eux seraient parmi eux dans cette dure mission. Vexen pourrait faire régner l'ordre, mais il ne l'appréciait pas. Et Zexion... Si il ne devait rester qu'un fondateur ce serait lui. Calme, très peu contestataire, et pourtant d'une grande intelligence. Il ne se plaignait jamais de personne, heureusement. Il le regarda. Comme toujours pris dans ses pensées, il lui demanda:

"-Penses-tu que nous pouvons avoir des sentiments?

Il hésita un peu avant de répondre. Il préférait ne pas éveiller l'irritation du numéro 7.

-C'est une question intéressante. En théorie nous ne pouvons pas ressentir quoi que ce soit. Mais je pense que tu t'es déjà rendu compte parfois que nous avons ce que l'on pourrait appeler un soupir de coeur. Un sentiment enfouit, qui n'a pas été détruit avec notre coeur, refait surface et nous en ressentons effectivement un. Mais d'ordre général nous n'en n'avons pas.

-Cette mission sera probablement périlleuse comme nous l'a dit notre Supérieur. Parce que tu n'es pas un aussi grand combattant que nous autre, je te demande d'avoir la plus grande prudence.

-J'y veillerai. Que penses-tu que nous trouverons dans ce monde?

-Je crois qu'il s'agit peut-être du monde des ténèbres, là où réside Kingdom Hearts. Si tel est le cas, nous pourrons enfin avoir notre coeur si longtemps cherché. Peut-être est-ce pour ça que Xemnas nous y a envoyé, pour nous récompenser.

-Pour nous faire massacrer si ce n'est pas Kingdom Hearts oui!

-Je ne peux te laisser blasphémer Xemnas, rétorqua Saix avec un peu d'aigreur dans la voix.

-Je m'excuse de mon emportement Saix. Jamais je n'aurais voulu mettre en doute notre Maître, s'excusa sincèrement le ténébreux conspirateur.

-De toutes façon, intervint Marluxia qui était sorti de sa rêverie, nous allons êtres vite fixés. Regardez, on aperçoit le monde là bas."

En effet se dessina petit à petit le nouveaux monde, celui qui leur ferait vivre leur pire cauchemar.


	2. L'enfer commence

Blanc... Il n'y avait pas de meilleur mot pour décrire ce monde. Blanc... D'une pâleur de mort, d'une blancheur immaculée. Cela était dû à la neige qui le recouvrait. Vu de plus près, il semblait aussi assez montagneux, on pouvait apercevoir de la roche. Sinon rien n'était visible, pas un village, pas une seule misérable maison. Certes, ils étaient assez élevés, mais aucune trace d'activité humaine (ou de quelconque créature doué d'action) ne leur apparaissait. Dans la cabine de pilotage, les questions fusaient.

"-Que fait-on, demanda Marluxia inquiet à ses comparses? Cet endroit à l'air aussi vide de vie qu'il n'y a de fleurs sur le crâne de Vexen.

-Effectivement, acquiesça Zexion, il serait peu intéressant d'aller dans un endroit déserté de toute activité. Mais si Xemnas nous a demandé d'y aller, c'est parce qu'il y avait quelque chose à faire.

-Quoique, remarqua Marluxia, je ne pense pas qu'il y soit déjà allé lui même. Et qu'en pense notre chef d'expédition?

-Si notre maître nous a dit d'y aller, nous y irons.

-Comme tu veux. Mais je pense qu'on devrait quant même avertir les autres, et éventuellement faire un vote pour savoir si on revient ou p...

-Mon cher Marluxia, coupa Saix d'une voix glaciale, que feras-tu lorsque nous serons rentrés au château? Que diras-tu à Xemnas? Que nous n'avons pas pu faire la mission qui nous a été confiée parce que c'était tout simplement désert? Si Xemnas ne te tue pas, je te tuerai moi-même.

-En effet c'est un sujet... discutable. Mais nous devons au moins prévenir les autres de ce qui nous attend.

-Cela est parfaitement inutile. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, conclu t-il d'un ton catégorique.

-De temps à perdre? Mais Xemnas ne nous a imposé aucune limite de temps. Nous pourrions revenir dans un an si l'envie nous prenait. D'ailleurs il y a un ou deux monde que j'aimerais visiter.

-C'est hors de question. Quant à ton histoire de temps, nous devons simplement rentrer le plus vite possible.

-D'accord, mais avant on prévient les autres, qu'ils ne nous accusent pas de les amener à l'abattoir.

-Cela n'a aucun rapport, Marluxia. On m'a confié le commandement de cette mission, vous devez être sous mes ordres.

-Très bien, capitula Marluxia calmé. Vas-y si tu veux, mais moi pendant ce temps là je descend parler aux autres."

Le Lunaire détourna la tête d'un air froid qui aurait gelé quiconque plus rapidement que Vexen, prit les commande et avança doucement vers le monde, pendant que le Sublime allait dans la direction du sas. Zexion quant à lui reprit les commandes, et resta aussi silencieux que durant l'altercation.  
>Pendant ce temps en bas, l'effervescence battait son plein. Comme ils avaient sentit que le vaisseau s'immobilisait, ils en avaient conclu qu'ils étaient presque arrivés.<p>

"-Je parie 20 munnies que ce monde est comme je l'imaginais, clama Axel!

-30 que tu te trompes, défia Demyx!

-Je ne parie rien mais je suis pour l'idée d'Axel, ajouta Roxas avec un sentiment d'excitation dans la voix.

-Vous ne pourriez pas arrêter de crier, réclama Vexen, j'essaye de réfléchir!

-Tu essayes, demanda Axel? Parce que tu sembles faire un si grand effort que si tu réfléchissais vraiment, ton cerveau exploserait.

-C'est de votre faute, néophytes! Avec tout votre vacarme, même une armée de sans-coeur s'enfuirait en courant.

-Mais c'est pour ça que Xemnas nous a choisi pour cette mission, pour faire partir les sans-coeur!

-Oui, admit le Savant avec un rictus, en un sens vous n'avez pas tort. Vous allez dégoûter tout les habitants de nous attaquer.

-Oh non, lança le pyromane, nous, nous ne ferons pas ça. Mais toi Vexen? Je suppose que tu aimerais bien en prendre quelques-uns pour tester une expérience ou deux non?

-Je... tu n'as pas le droit de me parler comme ça! Ces choses ne te regardent pas, ignorant de la science. Pour ton information mes travaux avancent à grands pas! Je vais bientôt pouvoir créer des clones dotés d'une puissance supérieure à leur corps d'origine. Il me manque juste quelqu'un pour tenter l'expérience.

-Ne compte pas sur nous pour te donner un bras ou une jambe que tu n'es pas sûr de rendre.

-Sache, pauvre ignare, que je n'ai pas (ou plutôt devrais-je dire plus) besoin d'un organe. Je peux maintenant cloner grâce à juste un tout petit morceau d'ADN, si petit que je pourrais en prendre un au cours d'un combat.

-Heureusement pour nous, tu es quelqu'un de très bien élevé qui ne se bat jamais.

-Contrairement à vous qui devriez suivre mon exemple. Mais quand la science l'exige, il faut lui obéir. Je suis prêt à combattre n'importe qui n'importe quand s'il le faut. Je pourrais juste prendre quelques informations, créer le clone et le retourner contre mon ennemi. Si je parviens à faire ça, je vous prouverai à tous que la science peut être invincible, si toutefois on utilise son cerveau.

-C'est censé être la leçon de morale du jour?

-Vous ne comprendrez jamais le pouvoir de la science.

-Et c'est pas pour autant qu'on mourra stupide.

Vexen allait répliquer mais un bruit se fit entendre. Tous tournèrent la tête et virent Marluxia qui les avait rejoint. Ne souhaitant pas se retrouver seul contre Axel et l'Assassin, Vexen retourna s'asseoir la mine refrognée.

-Tout va bien ici, questionna le nouveau venu?

-En pleine forme! Nous sommes déjà arrivés et tu veux descendre le premier?

-Non, merci Axel. Je voulais plutôt vous parler du monde que nous allons visiter. Nous avons découvert qu'il s'agissait une grande étendue de neige et de montagnes, rien de plus.

-Rien de plus, répéta Demyx l'air perplexe...

-Qu'une étendue de neige, répéta lui aussi Roxas...

-Tu as perdu, cher numéro 8, bouda Vexen dans son siège.

-Oh ça va! Alors quoi? Tu es venu nous demander si nous avions apportés nos luges et nos petites laines?

-Non. Cet endroit paraît aussi désert qu'il n'y a de peluches sous le lit de Xaldin.

-Je tâcherai de rapporter ces propos à ton ami le numéro 3, grogna de nouveau Vexen.

-Et donc je suis venu vous avertir qu'il ne fallait pas vous attendre à voir une rue de Bombay. Mais malgré tout Saix a tenu à nous y emmener. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi il s'acharne à nous mettre dans les pires pétrins.

-C'est peut-être à cause de ses trop longues entrevues avec Xemnas, proposa Demyx. Il a toujours l'air très troublé, voire bizarre quand il en sort.

-Ouais, c'est louche, approuva Axel d'un air soupçonneux.

-Je saurais quoi dire à notre cher maître lors de notre prochaine conversation, râla Vexen toujours dans son coin.

-La question n'est pas là, reprit Marluxia. Il faut vous préparer à ce qu'on va y trouver. Xemnas lui-même nous l'a dit, Saix nous l'a répété : cette mission est dangereuse, nous devons montrer la plus grande prudence. Vous êtes tous avec moi... je veux dire, nous restons soudés, demanda t'il en posant sa main devant eux ?

-Ouais, acquiesça Axel, même si ça doit être la dernière chose que je dois faire dans ma vie de Simili.

Il ajouta sa main au dessus de celle de Marluxia, ce dernier lui lançant un regard heureux de son soutien.

-D'accord, ajouta Roxas posant lui aussi sa main, ses deux compagnons le regardant souriant.

-De même, dit Demyx, imitant ses trois comparses.

-Je ne me joindrai pas à vos manifestations stupides, bouda Vexen.

-Cela mérite bien une chanson, demanda Demyx euphorique?

-Ah que oui, acquiesça Axel!"

Il sorti alors son sitar et joua un air grandiose, pompeux. Ils étaient ainsi tout les cinq, Demyx jouant de la musique, Axel et Roxas chantant un peu n'importe quoi en riant, Marluxia quasiment plié en deux en regardant les deux amis, et Vexen qui faisait toujours la moue dans son coin, se bouchant les oreilles et ne disant rien, sachant que c'était parfaitement inutile. C'est à ce moment qu'une formidable collision fit trembler tout le vaisseau. Le sitar de Demyx disparu, tous essayèrent de s'accrocher à la paroi sauf Vexen qui tenait fermement les bras de son fauteuil. Pendant quelques secondes ils étaient tous là, cherchant un moyen de se protéger, de se sauver, de survivre... Vexen eu le temps de ronchonner: "Si vous aviez fait comme votre supérieur pour une fois, vous seriez tous sur vos sièges et pas par terre comme des... comme des...". Personne ne prit la peine de répondre, tant leur angoisse était grande. Quand soudain ils sentirent les tremblements cesser mais une étrange sensation s'empara d'eux. Ils avaient tous l'impression de tomber en chute libre dans un trou sans fond. Instinctivement Marluxia remonta dans la cabine de pilotage, laissant ses compagnons seuls.

Les affaires se s'arrangeaient pas mieux en haut. Saix et Zexion avaient essayé d'entrer dans le monde mais une force inconnue les en avait empêché. Obstinément Saix avait activé les propulseurs, ce qui n'avait fait qu'accentuer les tremblements, mais il était parvenu à entrer, c'était pour lui le principal. Mais cela avait gravement endommagé les réacteurs, et, pour une raison que le Divin ignorait, le vaisseau était en mauvais état. Il était devenu incontrôlable, fonçant en piqué dans une de ces grandes montagnes enneigés. Marluxia entra dans la pièce avec beaucoup de mal, car la secousse avait bloqué la porte. Une fois dedans, il se précipita sur le poste de commande.

"-Que se passe t-il?

-Je... je l'ignore, bafouilla Zexion angoissé, mais je pense que si nous ne faisons rien nous risquons de nous écraser avec le vaisseau!

-Nous devons trouver le moyen de nous poser en faisant le moins de dégâts possible, dit Saix.

Étrangement il était très peu touché par ce qui lui arrivait. Il aurait eu le même ton s'il était tranquillement en train de discuter autour d'un bon café.

-On s'en fout du vaisseau, s'emporta Marluxia, il faut qu'on se sauve tous et vite!

-Je suis le chef de cette expédition, je donne les ordres, coupa le Lunaire.

-Au nom de nous tous, je déclare que nous quittons le navire en laissant seul son capitaine couler avec, trancha Marluxia! Je m'en vais, et je compte emmener tout le monde avec moi! Adieu Saix! Viens Zexion, laissons le mourir pour ses idées."

Et il redescendit tant bien que mal vers les autres.

Zexion se trouva irradié entre deux idées. L'une était de suivre Marluxia, et de probablement sauver sa peau avec les autres. D'un autre côté, il aurait aimer rester auprès du chef de l'expédition, probablement le membre le plus fort qui savait maîtriser les situations les plus dangereuses. Il pourrait partir avec Vexen, Demyx, Axel, Roxas et Marluxia vers une destinée qui semblait possible, alors que s'il demeurait auprès de Saix, il était plus incertain qu'il s'en sorte vivant et en un seul morceau. C'est donc avec tact et avec son calme habituel, bien propre à sa personnalité, qu'il déclara à Saix:  
>"Mes excuses Saix, je te respecte et te considère comme notre digne vice-leader, mais je préfère quitter le vaisseau. J'espère te revoir un jour vivant, si tu t'en tire. Merci de ta compréhension."<br>Puis il sorti par la porte et alla retrouver les autres.

Saix n'éprouva rien à ce qu'il considérait comme une trahison de la part de Marluxia et de Zexion. Il essaya, se demanda même s'il n'avait rien ressenti quand ils l'avaient quitté si brusquement alors que tout avait si bien commencé. Piloter ce vaisseau était simple, mais piloter une épave de vaisseau, était-ce pareil? Sans réfléchir il su de suite la réponse, ce qui enclencha une autre question. Si le vaisseau était incontrôlable et allait s'écraser pour de vrai, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il reste au premier plan, lui? Après tout il n'aimait pas beaucoup les spectacles qu'il trouvait passablement ennuyeux. Et puis rester là devant à attendre, c'était signer son arrêt de mort. Or il ne voulait pas se sacrifier, du moins pas maintenant. Ce n'était pas son genre d'être un héros, et très franchement il préfèrerait s'en passer.

Pendant ce temps en bas les quatre Simili s'activaient, ne sachant que faire dans cette situation critique. Axel et Roxas cherchaient ensemble une solution rapide et efficace, Demyx se rongeait les ongles (ou du moins son gant qu'il avait oublié d'enlever) et Vexen quand à lui s'activait aussi pour trouver un moyen de se sortir de ce pétrin. Marluxia débarqua alors sur place et chercha la plus rapide solution. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage angélique quand il aperçut la porte. Il couru dans sa direction et l'ouvrit brutalement et eut un rapide recul quand il vu le sol défiler à ses pieds à une vitesse inimaginable.

"-Venez tout le monde! J'espère que vous avez pensé à prendre votre petite laine?

-Tu nous avait dit que c'était pas nécessaire, remarqua Axel.

-Les temps changent Axel, aussi il va falloir sauter.

-Sauter, demanda une voix apeurée tout au fond?

Ils se retournèrent et virent Zexion peu enthousiaste à cette idée.

-Ne t'en fait pas Zexy, railla la Rafale, on sera là pour te tenir la main si tu veux.

-Tais toi Axel, ordonna le scientifique! Tu n'as pas vécu toutes les épreuves que nous, les fondateurs, avons dû affronté pour que tu sois recueilli dans cette maison qu'est l'Organisation XIII!

-La ferme vous tous, cria Demyx!

Chacun tourna des yeux ébahi sur le Nocturne qui se fit de plus en plus petit.

-Euh... si on pouvait se calmer, je pense que nous pourrions nous sortir de cette situation sans mal...

-C'est vrai mais...

-Alors nous sautons ou quoi, demanda une voix?

Saix était de retour et avait décidé de reprendre les choses en main.

-J'ai vu que nous allons très bientôt passer au ras d'une pente. C'est à ce moment que nous allons sauter, et le plus rapidement possible. Nous ne devons pas nous séparer.

-Attention! Nous y sommes!

Tous se précipitèrent devant la porte. La pente n'était qu'à quelques mètres plus bas, et si il y avait beaucoup de neige, cela serait amplement suffisant pour amortir leur chute.

-A trois!

-Un...

-Deux...

-Trois!"

L'un après l'autre ils s'envolèrent vers la montagne en poussant des cris différent. Axel hurla "Geronimo!" avant d'atterrir violement sur ses pieds sur le flan. Il resta debout quelques secondes pour reprendre son équilibre mais il tomba en arrière et dévala la pente avant de s'arrêter tout déboussolé. Roxas le suivi de près mais parvint à s'accrocher à la neige. Demyx sauta à son tour mais malheureusement sa tête s'enfonça toute entière dans la pente. Puis vint le tour de Zexion qui atterrit en aussi bon état que Roxas. Vexen y passa ensuite en clamant "Pour l'Organisation!" et sauta en finissant face contre neige en grognant des jurons très peu agréables. Marluxia prit la suite et se lança en se bouchant le nez. Mais ce fut lui qui eu le moins de chance car il finit sa course sur un buisson plein d'épines. Enfin Saix plongea à son tour sans la moindre expression ou parole et atterrit juste au bout de la montagne, parfaitement en équilibre.  
>Le chef de l'expédition observa alors ses troupes pour voir si elles étaient en bon état. Axel remontait vers eux en se tenant les côtes, mais le connaissant c'était encore probablement un leurre pour se défiler. Roxas semblait être miraculeusement indemne, Zexion de même. Marluxia quant à lui sautillait partout en se massant les fesses. Demyx avait réussi à sortir sa tête de la neige et était maintenant occupé à réchauffer son visage bleui de froid. Enfin Vexen était en train d'enlever méticuleusement tout les innombrables flocons qui s'étaient répandus sur ses cheveux. Mais dans l'ensemble ils avaient l'air en bonne forme. Une fois tous réunis, il pensa qu'ils allaient trouver une solution à eux sept. Il tourna la tête et essaya de voir le vaisseau. Il aperçu une fumée grise, un peu blanchâtre, derrière une montagne lointaine. Comme la fumée ne diminuait pas, il en conclu qu'il avait dû atterrir (ou plutôt s'écraser) quelque part. Mais il semblait peu probable qu'il ai explosé car sinon, la fumée aurait été plus noire, plus épaisse, et ils auraient entendu son explosion même si le vaisseau était à plus de vingt kilomètres. Il détourna son regard et s'approcha des autres.<p>

"-Tiens voilà notre leader, s'exclama Axel à sa venue! Puisque tu es le responsable de cette mission, peux-tu nous dire ce que nous faisons maintenant?

-La Flèche d'Argent n'a pas été détruite. Elle a juste due se poser sur un plateau ou quelque chose comme ça. Nous allons y retourner et la réparer: il y a tout le matériel nécessaire dans la salle des réacteurs.

-Bonne initiative, dit Vexen, je commence à avoir froid.

-Je vais créer un passage de ténèbres pour que nous puissions rentrer tous ensemble, clama gaiement Demyx.

Il fit alors un grand geste avec la main, mais rien ne se produisit. Il recommença plusieurs fois, mais toujours rien ne se passait.

-Je... j'y arrive plus, s'exclama t-il inquiet!

-T'as juste perdu la main c'est tout, rassura Axel. Regardez et admirez le maître!

Et d'un geste majestueux, il tenta à son tour de faire apparaître le portail, mais il n'eut pas plus de succès que son ami.

-Qu'est ce que...?

-Inutile d'essayer, dit Saix. Si ni Demyx ni Axel ne peuvent le faire, alors nous n'aurons pas plus de succès.

-Mais pourquoi, demandait Marluxia effondré? Pourquoi?

-Ce monde est vraiment bizarre, remarqua Demyx. On ne peux pas créer de portail, et mon sitar a disparu quand nous sommes entrés.

-Tu veux dire, coupa Vexen, que ce n'est pas toi qui l'a fait disparaître?

-Au début je croyais que oui, je peux parfois l'enlever sans m'en rendre compte, mais maintenant que j'y repense je... j'ai l'impression que ce n'était pas naturel.

-Mais..., balbutia Zexion, mais bien sûr! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt?

-Qu'y a t-il Zexion, questionna Vexen? Tu as la réponse à ce mystère?

-J'aurais dû m'en douter dès le début! Pourquoi cette idée ne m'est-elle pas venue à l'esprit?

-Mais répond nous! Tu réfléchiras à ta question plus tard. Maintenant explique nous pourquoi nous ne pouvons pas créer de portail!

-C'est évident! Ce monde est sur la bordure extrême de l'univers, personne n'y vit, pas même de simples animaux. Par conséquent il n'existe ni lumière, ni ténèbres ici. Il aurait suffit qu'un simple être animal y soit pour que le maléfice soit rompu. Mais nous, nous n'avons pas de cœur, nous ne sommes ni de la lumière ni des ténèbres, nous ne pouvons donc pas les apporter. Nous sommes de simple coquilles, c'est pourquoi nous avons pu entrer sans trop de mal. Mais qui dit pas de ténèbres ou de lumière dit pas de néant, notre élément commun! C'est grâce au néant que nous pouvons créer des portails, c'est le néant qui nous a donné nous pouvoirs, nos armes. Sans lui, nous sommes totalement impuissants, réduit au stade de simples mortels. Nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus que marcher et utiliser notre force physique et intellectuelle, rien de plus!

-Donc tu veux dire... que je ne peux plus faire de feu?

-Que la glace m'est maintenant incontrôlable?

-C'est malheureusement ça. Le seul et unique moyen pour nous sortir de là serait de retourner à la Flèche d'argent. De là, nous réparerons les dégâts et nous devrions pouvoir repartir.

-Mais... c'est à plus de quatre montagnes d'ici!

-Je sais, soupira Marluxia, mais... nous devons tenir, survivre au froid, nous n'avons aucunes réserves de nourriture et pire encore: Vexen est parmi nous. Rien ne pourrait arriver de pire.

-Si tu lisais un tant soit peu les livres de la bibliothèque du château, remarqua Vexen, tu saurais que nous les Similis, en tant que demis êtres, nous sommes plus résistants aux conditions extrêmes que les mortels. Nous pouvons tenir très longtemps dans le froid ou le chaud sans manger, boire, dormir, etc...

-Tiens donc, alors pourquoi donc devons nous manger trois repas par jour et dormir quand l'heure est venue, railla Axel?

-C'est... en fait... tu n'es pas censé le savoir.

-Cessez de vous chamailler, ordonna Saix. Nous devons établir notre expédition pour retourner au vaisseau.

-T'as besoin d'un plan pour ça? On avance, on traverse toutes les montagnes et c'est fini!

-Oui, acquiesça Demyx, mais... nous devrions quand même répartir nos temps de marche non? D'autant plus que nous n'avons pas tous le même rythme de pas...

-Ça suffit! Nous marcherons tant que nous verrons le soleil dans le ciel, et nous nous reposerons quand il fera nuit dans ce que nous trouverons.

-Dans une caverne par exemple, questionna le musicien?

-J'ai dit dans ce que nous trouverons. Si il n'y a ni grotte ni forêt, nous coucherons à même le sol.

-Donc nous... il faudrait que nous nous dépêchions d'arriver là bas!

-Tout juste Demyx, approuva Zexion. Maintenant je commence à avancer.

-Nous te suivons tous.

-Tu viens Roxas, lança la Rafale? Roxas?"

Ils se retournèrent tous et virent le jeune homme étendu par terre, sans connaissance.

"-Roxas! Roxas, criait éperdument Axel! Réveille toi, pitié!

-Axel, arrête, ordonna Vexen, tu ne peut rien faire pour lui, il...

-Ce n'est pas vrai, hurla t-il!

-Laisse moi terminer, petit impatient! Tu n'as aucune compétence, tu ne connais rien en secourisme, laisse moi l'examiner!

Comprenant qu'il fallait laisser son ami au scientifique, Axel s'écarta en lançant toutefois un regard féroce sur le Savant.

-Hum... la respiration fonctionne toujours... mais il est inconscient... par ailleurs sa température est très abaissée... je ne vois aucune trace de traumatisme. Il a dû tout simplement être engourdi par le froid. Dans ce cas là il faudrait l'amener à l'abri mais...

-Faudrait le réchauffer, tout simplement.

-Pas subitement! Cela pourrait lui donner des douleurs atroces et des lésions irréversibles! Non, il faut le réchauffer, certes, mais progressivement.

-OK doc, donc faut le réchauffer et pas le réchauffer en même temps, c'est ça?

-Pour commencer je t'interdit de te moquer de moi comme ça. Ensuite oui il faut le réchauffer, mais comme nous n'avons nulle part où aller il faudrait le dégeler en...

-Pas de problèmes je m'en occupe.

Sans demander plus d'explications il entoura le corps inanimé de Roxas de ses bras et entreprit de le chauffer. Avec un soupir Vexen alla rejoindre les autres.

-Quand le numéro XIII pourra t-il de nouveau bouger, demanda Zexion à la petite troupe?

-Faut demander ça au toubib, rétorqua Marluxia en se frottant énergiquement les bras.

-A mon avis pas avant au moins un quart d'heure vu le climat environnant. Au fait savais-tu que le mot que tu viens d'employer venait de la civilisation Arabe?

-Quoi, toubib? Au cas où tu ne le sache pas Vexen j'ai étudié les lettres et l'étymologie de nombreuses langues. Je peux parler trois langues différentes.

-Ah! J'en connais plus de cinq! Respect yours elders! Ich...

-La question n'est pas de savoir combien de langues inutiles pouvez-vous parler, trancha Saix. Nous devons partir immédiatement pour trouver quelque part où passer la nuit. Le jour semble se coucher tôt dans ce monde maudit.

-Mais Roxas...

-Je ne tolèrerai pas les retardataires. Ceux qui ne peuvent pas suivre devront mourir plutôt que de retarder les autres.

-Mais...

Le Septième les toisa avec un regard profondément dur. Même Vexen eut un mouvement de recul. Demyx voulut relancer le débat et si c'était nécessaire obliger Saix à attendre (après tout ils étaient quatre contre un) mais il fallait avouer qu'il n'avait pas tort: il valait mieux perdre un retardataire plutôt que tout les autres meurent de froid avec lui.

-Bien, soupira Marluxia. Nous devons donc partir.

Il avança silencieusement vers la lointaine montagne du crash, se demandant s'ils y parviendraient. Zexion lui emboîta le pas, la tête basse et remplie de réflexions. Vexen suivit avec Demyx qui voulait dire adieu à Roxas, même s'il ne pouvait pas l'entendre, mais Saix l'aurait immédiatement abandonné avec lui; quant à Axel il pensa qu'il resterait avec son ami jusqu'au bout, même s'il devait subir le même sort. Saix, lui, alla vers le huitième membre et lui parla.

-Axel, nous avons choisi d'avancer et de laisser ceux qui ne peuvent pas nous suivre derrière. Je te demande donc de venir avec nous.

-Tu veux laisser Roxas derrière juste parce qu'il est inconscient? Je ne partirai pas avec vous!

-Ne soit pas stupide, nous devons ramener le maximum de membres vivants. Rester avec lui ne changera pas son sort.

-Tu crois qu'on lui a laissé le choix de s'évanouir? C'est votre faute à vous, à papoter tranquillement du programme pendant qu'il se gelait! Je reste avec lui quoi qu'il arrive, c'est mon ami!

-Axel, tu fait montre d'une puérilité déconcertante. Tu n'as pas de cœur, tu ne peut pas ressentir de l'amitié pour le numéro XIII!

-Il a un nom! Il n'a pas une immatriculation, c'est un être à part entière!

-Puisque tu tiens tellement à mourir avec lui, je vais te laisser accomplir le final de ta tragédie. Adieu Axel."

Et il parti sans se retourner.

Les autres, voyant Saix revenir sans Axel, comprirent immédiatement ce qui s'était passé. Demyx voulu courir pour raisonner son ami, mais Vexen lui barra la route d'un bras. Trop timide pour protester, il revint à sa place. Une fois arrivé à leur hauteur, Saix repris la tête du groupe sans mot dire. Suivant silencieusement leur chef, la troupe marcha tête basse, leurs bottes crissant dans la neige. On aurait dit une marche d'enterrement, et cela l'était à peu près.  
>De son côté, Axel sentait qu'il venait de faire une bourde. Se mettre en froid avec le leader du groupe n'était pas la meilleure chose qu'il aurait dû faire. Mais son manque de cœur était si... provoquant, insultant. Et son indifférence sur le sort de Roxas était si... choquante. A l'entendre il se moquait complètement de la survie du groupe. Mais se fâcher comme ça n'était pas la meilleure solution, surtout s'il tenait à sauver son ami. D'un autre côté, il ne s'était jamais entendu avec Saix et c'était pas parce qu'ils étaient coincés ici que ça devait changer. Il se mit subitement à réfléchir à toute vitesse: s'il voulait réanimer Roxas il fallait impérativement que lui-même survive. Et s'il se perdait? Ce monde était si froid, si grand pour un Simili sans pouvoir. Il n'eut pas à méditer ce qu'il devait faire.<p>

"Eh les gars, attendez-moi!"

Il mit Roxas sur son dos et se mit à courir. Mais il ne les voyait plus, ils avaient disparus. Il regarda partout, avança aussi loin qu'il le pu, mais aucune trace du groupe. Il cria, aucune réponse ne lui parvint.

"Oh les enflures, injuria t-il avant de regarder de nouveau le blanc qui l'entourait...

Il était si hypnotisant. Il avait de plus en plus envie de dormir. Mais non, il fallait résister.

"Revenez, hurla t-il de toutes ses forces!"

C'est alors que la catastrophe se produisit. Un grondement sourd, tel une explosion, retenti vers le sommet de la montagne. En relevant la tête la Rafale comprit qu'elle venait de faire une grosse gaffe... Un énorme morceau de neige, plus gros que leur propre vaisseau, s'était détachée du mont et commençait à dévaler la pente à grande vitesse en direction du responsable.  
>"Mille millions de merde, s'écria Axel avant de descendre le plus vite possible de la pente!<br>Grâce à la pente, il arrivait à courir vite, mais il sentait que l'avalanche gagnait du terrain. Et Roxas qui était si lourd... Il pensa que c'était fini de la Rafale des Flammes dansantes mais une voix lui parvint.

"-Attention néophyte! Rappelle-toi qu'on ne cours pas face à la pente mais perpendiculairement!

-Vite Axel! Tu as juste le temps de bifurquer!

-Merci de tes encouragements, Demyx..."

Obéissant au scientifique, il changea de direction vers les voix et aperçut ses amis au loin. Il couru les rejoindre mais la neige accélérait de plus en plus... Il était presque arrivé quand il senti la poudre blanche l'effleurer et une main se tendre vers lui, qu'il attrapa aussitôt.

"-Eh bien on peut dire que tu nous as fait un belle peur Axel.

-J'avais pas trop le choix sachant que m'aviez abandonnés...

-Tu aurais pu aussi venir nous rejoindre plus tôt.

-Je ne pouvais pas! Roxas est plus lourd qu'il n'y paraît et ... Roxas! Est-ce qu'il va mieux?

-Vu l'effort physique dont tu as fait montre, je pense qu'il devrait reprendre connaissance dans peu de temps.

De leur côté, Saix et Marluxia discutaient à part de la suite des opérations.

-Nous devons trouver rapidement un endroit où nous abriter, exposa le Lunaire. L'astre de ce monde se couche rapidement et il fera bientôt nuit.

-Certes mais nous n'avons rien trouvés en descendant la montagne. Je pense que nous devrions au contraire monter un peu et longer le flanc. Si nous continuons sur le milieu, nous devrions voir si il y a une grotte en amont ou en aval.

-C'est la meilleure possibilité que nous pouvons prendre. Je vais aller avertir le groupe, toi commence à avancer en éclaireur."

Ainsi Marluxia parti devant, comme son chef lui avait ordonné. Depuis le début cette mission lui avait parue louche, et ses pires craintes s'étaient concrétisées. Dès que le séisme avait eu lieu il avait senti comme un vide supplémentaire à l'intérieur de lui même, probablement dû à la perte de son pouvoir. Jamais il n'aurait pensé être un jour si faible, si sans défenses dans un monde hostile. Mais il possédait un grand avantage: il n'était pas seul, tout un groupe l'accompagnait. Oui... plus il y pensait et plus il se convainquait que ce monde ce serait pas le dernier qu'il verrait. L'heure de sa mort n'avait pas encore sonnée! C'est drôle, maintenant qu'il y pensait il n'avait jamais réfléchi comment et pourquoi il était mort. Pourquoi il pensait à ça? Ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment. Et puis penser pourvoir disparaître si vite... "Absurde", murmura t-il à lui-même. Il se ressaisit: il était dans un monde enneigé, sans pouvoir, et il cherchait une grotte, quoi de plus banal, surtout pour un membre de l'Organisation XIII? Il regarda vers le sommet: rien. Vers le pied: rien non plus. A croire que la montagne se moquait de lui. Il choisit de ne rien laisser paraître, quoique c'était stupide de penser qu'un gros tas de cailloux pouvait voir son visage, et il continua imperturbable sa route, même s'il n'y en avait pas.  
>Puis au bout d'une demi heure de recherches il vit enfin un recoin où se protéger. C'était une grotte, composée d'un mur de glace qui faisait office de porte et d'un sol fait de terre et de quelques cailloux: le lit idéal. L'unique orifice pour y accéder était un petit trou au sommet du mur de glace, sans doute causée par la cassure du mur de glace avec des températures changeantes. Même si ce grognon de Vexen devait râler à cause de rhumatismes imaginaires, cette caverne était leur salut pour leur survie. L'Assassin se dépêcha d'avertir ses compagnons qui arrivèrent rapidement à l'annonce d'un refuge. Ils se faufilèrent dans le trou malgré les protestations du scientifique qui préférait un plus facile accès. Une fois tous dedans, Marluxia se rendit compte qu'il faisait déjà nuit. Il s'étira, bailla et alla s'asseoir contre un gros rocher avec l'intention de dormir. Malheureusement la pierre n'était pas faite pour ce genre d'activités et était très inconfortable. Malgré tout, il parvint à trouver le sommeil en peu de temps.<p>

Demyx aida Axel à déposer Roxas par terre puis s'adossa contre un mur de terre. Son ami était si froid... Il posa sa main sur lui, en pensant que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il ferait ça. C'est étrange, généralement il pensait utiliser peu ses pouvoirs mais maintenant qu'il en était privé il se rendit compte à quel point ils lui étaient utiles, pour n'importe quoi. Axel frotta doucement les membres du maître des Clés pour le réchauffer progressivement, comme Vexen le lui avait demandé. Peu après Demyx fit de même et ils se retrouvèrent tout deux pris dans un même élan, celui de sauver leur ami. Cela dura pendant près un quart d'heure, pendant laquelle ils étaient tout deux déterminés, près à se sacrifier si il le fallait. Mais rien ne se produisit. Pas même un son, pas même un mouvement. Désemparé, Demyx se leva et tourna la tête en désespoir. C'est alors qu'il entendit une convulsion, puis un gémissement et enfin il vit son ami reprendre des couleurs, rouvrir les yeux, et voir ceux qui étaient le plus cher pour lui. A demi dans les vapes il murmura "Merci..." Puis concentra son regard vers le plafond pendant qu'Axel et Demyx sautaient de joie, criaient et exécutaient une danse pittoresque, avant de se faire réprimander par leur compagnons insensibles à la réanimation de Roxas car les danseurs pouvaient tout faire s'écrouler. Indifférents ils revinrent s'asseoir à côté de leur ami.

"-Comment tu te sens? Pas trop mal?

-Tu t'es senti mal rapidement? Tu t'es senti comme si tu dormais?

-Pas tous en même temps... Oui, je me suis évanoui, et non je me sens bien... J'ai juste... besoin de me reposer. Il fait si froid dans ce monde...

-Non, moi qui craignait que tu avais attrapé une insolation... Je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi Xemnas nous as envoyé dans cet enfer.

-Peut-être qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait, proposa Demyx?

-Tu es trop optimiste. Non, je suis prêt à parier une allumette qu'il y a quelque chose là dessous.

-Tu es toi aussi trop soupçonneux. De toute façon il est inutile de nous disputer pour un sujet pareil, surtout ici. Souvenez-vous que nos deux chefs nous ont dit de rester soudés.

-Ouais, ben l'un n'est pas très fidèle à cette règle.

-La question n'est pas là. Que devons nous faire pour sortir d'ici?

-Normalement il nous faudra rejoindre le vaisseau à disons une cinquantaine de kilomètres. Et là bas nous retournerons dedans, s'il n'a pas explosé pendant le voyage. Si c'est le cas, je pense que nous pouvons d'ores et déjà creuser notre tombe.

-Ne soit pas si pessimiste. Nous devrions avoir plus confiance en notre chef. Il sait ce qu'il fait.

-Sûrement! Compte sur moi pour le suivre jusqu'au bout du monde après la délicate attention dont j'ai été l'objet.

-En attendant nous devrions dormir. La journée de demain sera sans doute plus dure qu'aujourd'hui.

Suivant ces sages paroles, Demyx parti s'asseoir dans un coin et Axel se leva en faisant les cent pas (d'après le musicien c'était sa façon à lui de réfléchir). Roxas quant à lui se releva comme il pu et s'assit contre la paroi. Mais après quelques minutes il se mit à grelotter. Axel, souhaitant éviter un second malaise, l'entoura de ses bras pour le réchauffer.

Saix, fidèle à ses habitudes s'approcha du mur de glace en espérant voir la lune de ce monde. Malheureusement il n'y avait nulle lune ici, à moins qu'elle soit de l'autre côté de cette planète. D'un côté c'était mieux ainsi : il ne passerait pas la nuit à la contempler et il pourrait donc dormir mieux. Il retourna ensuite au fond de la caverne, l'endroit le plus humide, l'endroit le plus noir, l'endroit qui lui convenait le mieux, l'endroit où il avait sa place pensait-il. Pourquoi Xemnas l'avait-il envoyé ici ? Peut-être ne savait-il pas ce qui les attendait ? Mais dans ce cas pourquoi aurait-il prétendu avoir choisi "les plus aptes, ceux qui pourrons réussir cette mission le mieux" la veille ? Cette question n'aura de réponse que lorsqu'ils seront rentrés au château. Il fallait qu'ils arrivent à sortir de ce monde infernal le plus vite possible. Et le meilleur moyen était d'être au plus grand de sa forme. Par conséquent il se coucha immédiatement et essaya de trouver le sommeil.  
>Une fois bien logé dans la grotte Zexion se mit à réfléchir sur leur situation. Ils étaient bel et bien coincés sur ce monde, et quoi qu'en disait Saix ça ne risquait pas de se passer aussi bien qu'il le prévoyait. Après tout ils étaient piégés dans un univers où ils ne pouvaient rien faire à part marcher et se disputer les uns les autres. Sans leurs capacités du néant ils étaient réduits à l'impuissance. Il tourna la tête et aperçut Vexen.<p>

"-Vexen, selon toi comment allons-nous organiser le voyage de demain?

-Eh bien d'abord nous devrions trouver une forêt pour emmagasiner des provisions. Puis nous marcherons jusqu'à ce que le soleil soit couché. Il faut éviter de marcher de nuit car si l'un de nous tombe dans un crevasse il est impossible aux autres de l'aider dans le temps imparti. Ensuite si tu parle de l'organisation de la marche je pense qu'il faudrait mettre Marluxia devant car c'est le plus endurant et il a une meilleure vue, et placer Roxas et toi au milieu parce que vous avez les plus petites jambes et enfin Saix et moi même derrière puisque nous avons une marche lente mais assurée.

-Tu ne sembles pas avoir la même opinion au sujet de sacrifier les retardataires.

-Je considère que tout les membres de l'Organisation méritent de mourir à un autre endroit que celui-ci.

-Pour en revenir au programme, j'espère que nos chefs ont d'aussi bonnes idées.

-Comme tu es l'un d'eux on peux garantir la mise en place de cette organisation."

Sans en dire plus le Savant alla s'allonger un peu plus loin non sans remarques ("c'est une indignation pour un scientifique de mon renom de vivre dans de telles circonstances!") pour dormir. Quant à Zexion il se recroquevilla sur lui-même mais senti le froid l'envahir. Tempêtant contre les dures conditions de ce monde il secoua énergiquement ses membres, et s'installa les jambes surélevées contre la paroi de la grotte, dans l'espoir de faire mieux circuler le sang. Ainsi il s'endormi, peu confortable, et cogitant pour trouver une solution de secours au cas où un problème majeur survienne le lendemain.


	3. Folie froide

L'astre céleste éclairait de ses lumineux rayons le monde de glace. Cela chatouilla en premier Saix, très matinal comme d'habitude. Sa nuit avait été très mauvaise et ce fut non sans mal qu'il se résigna à se lever pour de bon. Il ouvrit les yeux et posa de suite son regard vers l'extérieur, pour s'assurer que les conditions météo seraient bonnes pour leur randonnée. Apparemment, il n'avait pas neigé la veille car leurs empreintes de pas étaient encore visibles. Fort de cette nouvelle, le Lunaire sorti pour essayer de trouver quelques provisions. Il découvrit rapidement un bosquet d'arbres rempli de fruits plus ou moins comestibles mais il fallait qu'ils se fassent une raison : ils étaient coincés ici et n'avaient aucune chance de survivre s'ils commençaient déjà à faire des remarques sur la nourriture. Instinctivement il grimpa au sommet d'un arbre pour visualiser le terrain et méditer. La fumée qui émanait du vaisseau avait disparu, mais Saix n'avait pas oublié la forme de la montagne derrière laquelle il l'avait vu la veille. Il n'oubliera jamais ce pic enneigé qu'il avait tant fixé le jour d'avant, non pas comme un dernier espoir de sortie, mais comme une étape banale de sa vie, pour continuer à servir l'Organisation, à servir Kingdom Hearts, et Xemnas. Ce manque de sentiments, de goût de vivre l'affecta beaucoup. Après tout, ses compagnons semblaient tous en posséder, un peu de chaleur. Mais lui ne ressentait rien, ne réagissait à rien. Pourquoi lui et pas les autres ? Pourquoi tout les Similis apparus avant et après lui étaient si vivants ? Pourquoi en cette terre hostile ils accordaient tous de l'importance à leur pouvoir et à leur simple vie ? Il était né comme ça, il avait vécu une vie d'homme normal dans un monde normal. Saix s'était résigné depuis longtemps à son sort en ce monde sans lumière ni ténèbres, mais ses compagnons... Il regarda au loin, pensif. Se pouvait-il que cet endroit soit le dernier qu'il ne verrait jamais ? Le Divin finit par s'allonger sur une branche, pour se reposer de nouveau.

Pendant ce temps dans la grotte Vexen s'était réveillé. Ou plutôt avait décidé de se réveiller, car la nuit avait été grelottante, et il avait pu rarement fermer l'œil. Il se releva, le dos courbé, plein de bleus. Faut dire que le sol n'était pas un matelas de choix. Au château, il avait un grand lit, avec une couverture toute aussi grande et un matelas... moelleux à souhait. Il était toujours chaud, car il mettait une bouilloire dedans et... Il secoua la tête : ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Il s'approcha de la paroi de glace, et eut la même déduction que Saix. Puis il passa en revue les troupes, pour s'assurer que tous étaient là. Évidement il ne manqua pas l'absence du chef du groupe et jubila en pensant qu'il était peut-être aller chasser dehors comme tout les êtres... de son espèce et qu'il s'était perdu dans la forêt. Il dû néanmoins être réaliste : le numéro VII n'était pas si stupide. Le Savant s'installa contre la paroi, referma les yeux et passa en revue tout ce qu'il avait eut le temps de prévoir durant la nuit. Il avait concocté un plan idéal pour leur survie. Encore fallait-il qu'il trouve les bons instruments...

Quelques minutes après, ce fut au tour de Marluxia de s'éveiller. Se croyant à Illusiopolis, il s'étira largement, et sa main heurta une tête. Surpris il se leva d'un bond, et reconnu Zexion assoupi sur le sol rocheux. Intrigué il regarda autour de lui et tout lui revint à l'esprit : le crash, la mission raté, les pouvoirs disparus et la mission de survie dans laquelle ils s'étaient inconsciemment lancés. Ce n'était donc pas un cauchemar... Il se laissa tomber contre le mur, effondré. Comment pouvaient-ils survivre dans ce monde hostile, regorgeant de danger multiples ? Et sans vivres pour subsister... Il secoua la tête et eut une pensée positive : au moins, le lieu de l'accident était non loin d'ici, et avec un peu de chance ils y seraient avant la nuit tombée, du moins s'il y avait bien vingt-quatre heures dans ce monde. Probablement que oui, étant donné qu'ils avaient dormi en moyenne sept heure et qu'il faisait déjà nuit quand ils avaient trouvé le sommeil. Il porta son regard au loin, derrière la paroi de glace, persuadé qu'il serait dans son cher lit le soir même.

Zexion n'avait pas été enchanté d'être réveillé d'une façon si... brusque. Il comprit cependant l'adversité de son compagnon en voyant son visage perplexe. Il se retourna donc pour se rendormir, mais ayant du mal à s'assoupir de nouveau après un réveil, il se leva pour de bon et fit les cents pas dans la caverne pour se réchauffer. Ses pas résonnaient et faisait vibrer les stalactites dont tombèrent quelques gouttelettes sur la tête du Conspirateur. "Allons bon, pensa t-il, voilà qu'après nous être écrasés, il pleut dans une grotte !". Cette maigre note d'humour lui remonta le moral et il décida de sortir pour évaluer le terrain. Une fois à l'air libre sa première réaction fut de se frictionner les bras : le ciel était découvert, et il en avait sûrement été de même toute la nuit, expliquant la froide atmosphère ambiante. Puis il s'avança quelque peu, et vit que le plateau où ils devaient se rendre était sur une montagne environnée de forêts enneigées au premier étage et que le reste n'était que pentes poudreuses et pentues. Il songea à la possibilité de la contourner pour atteindre le plateau, mais il se résigna, pensant qu'il en serait de même. Si le temps se maintenait ils pourraient sans doute y être plus tôt que prévu, et ainsi peut-être ne pas avoir à manger de provisions. Fort de cette nouvelle, il retourna dans leur antre d'infortune.

Peu après le trio d'amis se réveilla en même temps, car une goutte tomba sur le visage de Roxas qui remua, ce qui tira Axel de son sommeil en poussant un léger cri de surprise qui réveilla Demyx qui somnolait juste à côté.

"-Que se passe t-il, s'inquiéta le musicien ? Figurez-vous que j'ai rêvé que nous étions prisonnier dans un monde enneigé et... oh c'était vrai...

-Navré de te décevoir, s'excusa le numéro VIII, mais ça aurait pu être pire. Imagine un désert géant, avec des dunes à perte de vue, du sable et le soleil pour seul compagnie le jour, et je ne te parle pas des petites bêtes la nuit.

-Quelle imagination...

-Bah, faut dire que quand on vient d'un monde comme ça, il est facile de savoir de suite la signification du mot "enfer".

-Parce que tu sors d'un monde recouvert de sable chaud ?

-Je plaisante, assura t-il avec un sourire.

-Nous n'aurons pas à nous inquiéter longtemps, remarqua Roxas. D'après ce que vous m'avez dit, l'épave du vaisseau n'était pas bien loin. Dès ce soir nous serons de retour auprès de l'Organisation.

-Mouais... s'il n'y a pas une avalanche avant. Ou une tempête de neige. Ou les deux.

-Parles pas de malheur Axel, déjà qu'hier tu en as fais une belle.

-C'était pas voulu ! C'est de votre faute aussi de vous en aller sans laisser de traces !

-Oui bon... inutile de nous lancer dans une discussion stérile, c'est du passé. Réfléchissons plutôt a ce que nous pourrions trouver en route. Mieux vaux prévenir que guérir.

-A part peut-être des hérissons déclencheurs de catastrophes, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait nous nuire, plaisanta le maître de la Lumière. "

Quelques minutes plus tard Saix retourna dans la grotte, jugeant qu'il était l'heure pour la troupe d'aller prendre les rares vivres qu'il avait trouvé dans les buissons et dans les arbres. Il fut content de constater qu'ils étaient tous réveillés et apparemment opérationnels pour le reste de la journée, qui s'annonçait plutôt longue. Il leur demanda de se réunir autour de lui pour qu'il expose son plan.

"-Écoutez-moi bien car je ne le répèterai pas : plus bas se trouve un bosquet dans lequel j'ai repéré plusieurs fruits qui semblent mangeables. Nous allons en consommer quelques uns mais surtout nous devons en cueillir le plus possible pour tenir au cas où nous soyons obligés de patienter encore demain pour pouvoir rentrer à Illusiopolis. Comme la marche risque d'être longue et difficile, nous devons ménager nos forces pour faire face à toutes les situations, comme peut-être une escalade ou une course contre une avalanche.

-Euh Saix, demanda timidement Demyx ?

-Qu'y a t-il ? J'espère que tu as bien entendu ?

-Oui mais je voulais dire que le temps est très dégagé, normalement nous y serons ce soir, non ?

-Certainement, mais tu dois savoir comme moi que le temps en montagne est très instable. Je ne serai pas étonné si des nuages arrivent tout d'un coup et qu'une tempête s'enclenche.

-Vraiment ?

-C'est pour cela que nous devons amasser le plus de vivres possibles pour tenir le cas échéant."

Il se retourna et quitta pour la dernière fois la caverne. Ses compagnons s'empressèrent de le suivre, car il était bien capable de s'en aller sans eux. Le Lunaire les conduisit un peu plus loin, et les laissa faire leur travail pendant que lui même commençait à se diriger vers leur objectif, pour évaluer le terrain, malgré les protestations d'Axel qui pensait qu'il y allait plutôt pour ne pas à avoir à ramasser des fruits. C'est donc dans une atmosphère boudeuse qu'ils commencèrent la cueillette. Chacun s'empressait autour des arbustes, sauf Vexen qui semblait chercher autre chose, le regard pensif.

"-Qu'y a-t-il Vexen, demanda Axel ? Toi aussi tu trouves cela indigne d'un fondateur ?

-Détrompes-toi numéro VIII. J'avais une idée pour nous aider, mais je me rends compte que le manque de matériel et d'informations m'empêchera de la réaliser. Tant pis, la moindre des choses est d'emmagasiner le plus de vivres."

Ainsi donc il se joignit aux cinq autres qui cherchaient activement quelque bon fruit, mais la seule chose qu'ils trouvaient était des quantités et des quantités de baies d'une étrange couleur noire. Le Savant en saisit une et, d'un œil expert, l'analysa du regard.

"-Je me demande si ces fruits sont vénéneux...

-Certaines plantes développent de puissantes toxines qu'elles stockent dans leurs fruits ou leurs feuilles pour se protéger, ajouta Marluxia. Mais c'est surtout en cas d'un danger d'extinction, comme une surpopulation d'herbivores.

-Il n'y a pas âme qui vive dans ce monde, rassura Vexen.

-Justement, c'est sans doute à cause de cela qu'il n'y a personne, trancha Zexion d'un air indifférent.

Les autres déglutirent. Son idée était possible. Ils regardèrent médusés leur cueillette, l'air de vouloir prendre autre chose. Pourtant ils n'avaient pas le choix.

-On devrait peut-être avertir Saix pour voir ce qu'il en pense, suggéra Demyx. C'est lui le chef de l'expédition après tout.

-Mouais, mais même si on devait tous crever je pense qu'il nous fera manger ces fruits.

-Mais s'ils sont empoisonnés ?

-C'est inutile, déclara une voix glacée.

Ils n'eurent pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir de qui s'agissait-il.

-Les Simili n'ont pas de cœur, reprit Saix. Ils ne possèdent donc pas de système circulatoire, donc pas de sang. Par conséquent ils sont immunisés contre la plupart des poisons et certaines maladies. J'en déduis que nous pouvons manger de ces fruits sans peine, même s'ils sont empoisonnés.

-Nous n'avons jamais pu vraiment savoir si nous n'avions pas de cœur parque que nous n'en avions pas ou parce qu'il ne battait pas, remarqua Vexen. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de disséquer un Simili humain, mais si nous pouvions le faire nous aurions la réponse à pas mal de questions.

-Tant que ça n'a aucun rapport avec notre mission je m'en moque. Nous devons partir au plus tôt pour éviter de mauvaises surprises sur le temps. Je vous demande donc de manger quelques fruits, de mettre dans vos poches ceux qui restent et de me suivre. "

Malgré son ordre et son information rassurante, personne ne semblait décidé à consommer une baie probablement empoisonnée. Le Divin ferma les yeux : il était fatigué de leurs états d'âme et de leur manque de confiance flagrant. De vrais enfants. Décidé à en ramener le plus possible à Illusiopolis, il s'avança vers un buisson et avala quelques fruits, après quoi il commença sa route. Les autres, sachant qu'il n'attendrait personne, s'empressèrent d'en ingurgiter quelques uns, en mirent le plus possible dans leurs poches et coururent pour le rattraper.

Pendant un premier temps, ils marchaient dans une grande forêt, Saix évidement en tête et Marluxia fermant la marche, car il voulait observer chaque détail de ce monde étrange. Il leva les yeux au ciel mais eut du mal à distinguer la voûte céleste à cause des arbres trop hauts et du feuillage épais. Mais la lumière qu'ils parvenaient à filtrer était bon signe. Et les arbres environnant leur permettait de déceler les crevasses invisibles dans l'obscurité. Étrange ce monde... et si attirant... Qui aurait cru qu'il soit possible qu'un monde soit vide de toute Lumière ou Ténèbres ? Jamais il n'aurait pensé que toute leur puissance leur vienne du Néant, la chose qui avait remplacé leur cœur. Ça n'avait d'ailleurs pas été simple à accepter, d'autant plus cela avait été fait de manière assez brusque. Dans les règles de l'Organisation, à chaque nouveau membre était attribué un mentor qui devait s'occuper de tout lui expliquer, le Supérieur ne le faisant qu'en partie. Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses compagnons : ils avaient tous rempli le rôle de guide à un membre plus jeune, à l'exception de Saix et de lui-même. Il attendait patiemment son tour, en espérant que ce soit lui le prochain. Voyant Demyx juste devant lui, il lui demanda :

"-Dis-moi Demyx... C'est comment être mentor ?

-Tu me demandes ça... à moi ? Pourtant tu sais que je n'ai pas été le meilleur d'entre nous.

-Cela n'a rien d'étonnant, tu n'a pas eu l'élève le plus facile.

-Ouais... Larxene...

-Mais au moins grâce à toi elle est maintenant une jeune femme épanouie pleine d'énergie.

-C'est pas drôle... J'ai jamais aussi mal dormi que quand elle était là. Quand j'essayais de lui indiquer quelque chose elle parlait avant et elle a tenté de m'assassiner plusieurs fois...

-C'est sans doute pour ça qu'on dit que les éléments s'opposent. Mais sinon, tu as trouvé ça difficile de tout lui apprendre et annoncer tout sur... son cœur.

-Très. Tu peux pas savoir à quel point elle peux être agressive et persuasive quand elle est persuadée d'avoir raison.

-Merci. Je voulais pouvoir profiter de ton expérience.

-Euh.. pas de quoi."

Il s'éloigna et reprit sa marche en silence.

Demyx avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi l'Assassin lui avait demandé ça, et dans un sens il lui en voulait. Il lui en voulait de lui avoir rappelé d'aussi mauvais souvenirs à un moment si critique. Dans un soupir il mit les mains dans ses poches et sentit quelque chose. Intrigué, il le sorti et découvris avec joie que c'était son baladeur. Il se fourra les écouteurs pour se détendre et l'alluma. "Low battery". Et merde. C'était une sale journée.

Au milieu de groupe, Vexen semblait maintenant très intéressé par ce monde.

"-Qui l'eut cru, devisait-il avec Zexion, qu'un monde vide de toute vie soit aussi vide de Lumière et de Ténèbres !

-C'est également incroyable qu'il y ait de l'oxygène ici. Après tout, cela aurait pu être la raison de son... manque d'habitants.

-Il faudrait que j'écrive un rapport sur tout ça. Imagine les connaissances et les modifications que ça va apporter !

-Cela pourrait également être un roman dramatique.

-Oh, mais ne dit-on pas "Heureux qui comme Ulysse fit un beau voyage"?

-"Ou comme celui là qui conquit la Toison, et revint plein d'usages et de raisons.". Espérons que nous pourrons raconter ça un jour. "

Après quelques heures de marche ils atteignirent la lisière de la forêt et découvrirent un pan complètement enneigé d'une montagne. Leur destination finale n'était plus très loin. Seulement, elle était haute, très haute. Le trio en frémit.  
>"La neige recouvre toute la surface de la montagne, remarqua Saix. Marchez dans les empreintes des autres pour éviter de tomber dans un trou."<br>Après ces paroles il avança tout droit vers leur destination. Derrière lui, seul les deux fondateurs semblaient suivre ses recommandations et marchaient près des empreintes fraîchement posées. Quant aux autres, ils allaient un peu où bon leur semblait sans trop se soucier de ce qu'il y avait sous leurs pieds. Ils avançaient, confiants. Pendant quelques minutes tout fut silencieux, mais sans crier gare les jambes de Demyx ployèrent et il tomba, essoufflé, rapidement secouru par ses deux amis.

"-Demyx ! Tout va bien, demanda Roxas inquiet ?

-J'imagine que tu ne voulais pas juste faire une bataille de boule de neige, railla Axel.

-Ça ira je... j'ai pas l'habitude de marcher dans ces conditions.

-On peut donc conclure qu'il nous faut un entraînement tout terrain ! Encore heureux qu'on ne soit pas obligé de s'entraîner dans un frigo ou dans un four pour être prêt à tout.

-C'est bon je vais continuer à avancer seul. Merci de votre aide. "

Il leur sourit de son visage bleuit de froid. Ils n'eurent pas de réaction. Ils étaient tous à peu près dans le même état. Le Nocturne fit quelques pas, puis manqua de chanceler de nouveau. Axel et Roxas accoururent, mais à leur trois poids combinés ils ouvrirent une fissure et tombèrent dans une crevasse.

"-Ça va en bas ?

La voix de Marluxia résonna en écho.

-Est ce que vous m'entendez ?

Pas de réponse. Ils ne pouvaient pas disparaître comme ça tout les trois ! Après un silence pensant, les quatre Similis restés en haut perçurent la voix d'Axel.

-Il y a quelqu'un en haut ou vous nous avez abandonnés ?

-N'en fait pas trop ou je serai tenté de le faire pour de bon, répondit le leader du groupe.

-Tout va bien ?

-Non, on est juste vingt mille lieux sous la terre.

-Il n'y a pas de blessés au moins ?

-Apparemment pas mais les deux autres sont bien sonnés.

-Vous pensez vous en sortir tout seul ?

-Disons que je ne pense pas, malgré mes capacités légendaires, que je pourrais porter deux personnes évanouies s'il le faut.

-Très bien, conclu l'Assassin.

Sans consulter ses collègues il se glissa dans le trou.

La crevasse était une sorte de toboggan. Sauf que ce toboggan là gelait les fesses et mouillait abondamment. La descente n'était pas bien longue quant à elle. Il atterrit sur un tas de neige dans une grotte beaucoup plus grande que celle où ils avaient logés la veille. Des stalactites et stalagmites l'ornaient un peu partout. Il vit le groupe qu'il cherchait debout, occupé à se réchauffer.

"-Ah ben t'es là toi, remarqua le numéro VIII. Je pense qu'ils ne t'ont pas retenu.

-Je n'ai rien à leur demander. Ce sera mieux de chercher la sortie à quatre plutôt qu'à trois, surtout s'il n'y en a qu'un qui travaille.

-T'aurais mieux fait de rester en haut, commenta le musicien. J'ai aucune idée de la façon de nous tirer de là.

-Mais nous nous sommes jurés de nous entraider, non ? "

Marluxia leur sourit, bien qu'il savait que cela ne ferait pas avancer les choses. La première idée qu'il eut fut d'essayer de remonter par où ils étaient venus. Mais la pente glissante serait certainement difficile à escalader. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, il parti explorer la caverne, vite suivit par ses acolytes.

Pendant ce temps en haut, les trois Similis restants étaient perplexes sur ce qu'il fallait faire.

"-Peut-être devrions nous descendre, proposa Vexen. Ils ont probablement besoin de notre aide.

-Ma mission consiste à ramener le plus d'entre nous à la base. Mais comme je ne vois pas comment les sortir de là, nous devrions au contraire continuer. Je pense que s'il y a un moyen de s'en sortir, Marluxia le trouvera. Lui s'occupe plus de sa propre survie plutôt que de celle des autres, trancha Saix en jetant un dernier regard sur le trou.

Il continua son chemin vers le plateau. Les deux fondateurs étaient indécis sur la conduite à tenir. Jamais une situation comme celle là ne s'était posée. Zexion songeait qu'avec son intelligence en plus, les néophytes quitteraient vite ce trou. Mais en même temps il était obsédé par le fait de pouvoir s'enfuir enfin de cet enfer. Il se leva à son tour, contempla aussi la crevasse comme s'il leur disait adieu, puis suivit les traces de Saix. Le Savant quant à lui quitta du regard la cavité, et talonna ses deux compagnons, préférant lui aussi s'extirper du monde le plus rapidement, mais en espérant toutefois de tout son cœur que les quatre autres membres s'en sortent.

L'exploration de la grotte allait bon train. Les numéros VIII et XI s'étaient improvisés leaders du groupe et étaient passés devant en éclaireur. Quant aux deux autres, ils les suivaient, motivés par les paroles encourageantes que prodiguait Marluxia et par les plaisanteries d'Axel. Depuis quelques minutes qu'ils avançaient, ils ne voyaient pas le fond. Soit cette cavité était extrêmement profonde, soit elle débouchait autre part. Mais chose sûre, c'est qu'il faisait de plus en plus sombre et que bientôt ils n'y verraient plus rien, et sans le matériel approprié ils faudrait rebrousser chemin.

"-Mais dites moi, pensa Axel, la lumière qui nous éclaire si peu, c'est pas parce que on a débouché un trou dans la couche de neige ?

-Oui il me semble. Mais il ne doit pas y avoir des trou partout sur le plafond.

-Y'a qu'un moyen de savoir, termina t-il en cherchant un projectile au sol.

-Axel ! Non !

Trop tard. La Rafale venait de lancer quelque chose en l'air. Marluxia retint sa respiration. Rien ne se produisit. Il soupira de soulagement.

-Ouf ! As-tu pensé que si le trou représentait tout la voûte au dessus de nous, nous aurions étés ensevelis sous la neige ?

-Bah, de toute façon y'avait rien alors...

Il donna un coup de pied rageur contre la paroi. Alors un grondement sourd se fit entendre. Puis une petite secousse. Et enfin un son déchirant se produisit, signifiant l'effondrement du plafond et causant la fuite des quatre compagnons. Ils firent demi-tour et coururent éperdument vers la faille d'où ils étaient arrivés. Ils arrivèrent essoufflés dans la cavité de départ. L'éboulement avait bouché toute possible sortie vers l'extérieur. La seule communication était le tube par lequel ils étaient tombés. Marluxia tenta désespérément d'appeler, mais rien ne répondit. Impuissant, il se laissa glisser sur le sol pendant que ses compagnons, désemparés, cherchaient encore un espoir, un moyen de sortir, mais ils ne pouvaient que se rendre à l'évidence : ils étaient piégés.

En haut, les trois membres restants marchaient décidés vers le vaisseau, vers leur avenir. Le leader, bien entendu en tête, se demandait comment s'en tiraient ses collègues perdus dans la crevasse.

"Si nous atteignions le vaisseau, je leur laisse une heure pour nous rejoindre, sans ça, nous partirons sans eux, se fixa t-il."

Mais la pensée qu'il abandonnerait ses compagnons ici ne le blessa nullement, à son incompréhension. Xemnas ne serait sûrement pas joyeux en voyant que plus de la moitié des membres n'étaient pas revenus. Pendant qu'il pensait, ils atteignirent une falaise escarpée. C'était l'accès le plus direct mais ô combien dangereux pour arriver sur le plateau.

"-Nous n'allons quand même pas passer par là pour retourner au vaisseau, demanda Vexen ? Je ne suis pas sûr que Zexion et moi-même ayons les capacités requises pour ce genre d'exercice.

-Nous allons contourner le problème, expliqua le Divin. Il y a sans doute un accès plus approprié pour ceux qui n'ont pas une bonne condition physique."

Le Savant n'eut pas le cœur de lui répondre. Ils se contentèrent de suivre comme d'habitude Saix en souhaitant trouver meilleure prise.

Pendant ce temps, au trou le moral n'allait pas fort. L'oxygène allait commencer à manquer pour eux tous et ils ne trouvaient pas comment remonter. Ils avaient tenté en vain de passer par la pente mais elle glissait trop. Et en se plaçant les uns derrière les autres ils ne l'atteignaient pas plus. La tension montait et ils étaient trop anxieux et tendus pour bien réfléchir. Pendant que Demyx tripotait nerveusement un fruit qu'il avait gardé, Axel faisait les cents pas, cherchant une idée.

"-Trouve quelque chose ! Je sais pas moi, en montant dos à la pente et en poussant avec les pieds !

-On ne peux pas, c'est trop large.

-J'suis à court d'idées là !

-Du calme ! C'est uniquement en creusant le problème qu'on y arrivera.

-En creusant ? Bonne idée mais on n'a pas de pelle.

-Je ne parle pas de... attends un peu, en creusant tu dis ?

-Ouais, mais creuser de la glace sans pelle et six pieds sous terre c'est difficile à faire.

Le visage de Marluxia s'illumina. Comme un dément il couru vers une roche pointue et se précipita vers la paroi glacée. Comme un fou il se mit à frapper énergiquement la glace de façon horizontale. Comme un forcené il soufflait, il épuisait ses dernières forces. Et comme d'un seul homme tout ses condisciples comprirent ce qu'il faisait et ils accoururent pour l'aider à creuser une échelle dans la glace. Ils le soutenaient, le poussaient vers la surface à mesure que l'Assassin creusait les échelons, ils l'encourageaient, lui hurlaient d'y arriver. Et comme si on lui administrait des soignants, il continuait, plus déterminé que jamais.  
>Dix minutes plus tard ils étaient tous dehors, sain et saufs. Marluxia était littéralement en pièces, bleuit par le froid et rougit par l'effort, mais il continuait à sourire, à avoir confiance. Ils prirent une profonde inspiration et ils poursuivirent les traces laissés par leurs trois prédécesseurs.<p>

De leur côté, les trois hommes venaient de faire le tour presque complet du plateau et avaient découverts que le relief était au bord d'un précipice et qu'il n'y avait vraiment pas d'autre accès que la falaise pour parvenir au vaisseau. Ils réfléchissaient au moyen d'y monter quand ils entendirent des cris derrière eux. Surpris, ils accueillirent les néophytes avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme.

"-Eh bien vous vous en êtes donc sorti ?

-Pas du tout, nous avons juste créés un super téléporteur pour quitter cet endroit.

-Très bien, il faudra que tu me montres ça un jour numéro VIII, répondit Vexen.

-Mouais, si j'ai le temps.

-Bien, coupa Saix, maintenant que nous sommes tous là, nous allons pouvoir mieux aborder notre problème."

Sans plus de commentaire, il leur exposa leur situation, et toujours sans plus de paroles ils se penchèrent sur le sujet. En soit même, la falaise n'était pas bien grande, pas plus qu'une maison à un étage en comptant le toit. Mais elle était faite plutôt en terre et un passage était dangereusement penché vers le vide. Des rochers et quelques racines la ponctuaient exceptionnellement. Il faudrait être en grande forme pour espérer réussir l'ascension. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de presque tout le monde.

"-Réfléchissez deux minutes, proposa Vexen. Selon vous, qui est apte parmi nous à entreprendre cette montée ? La plupart d'entre nous ne sont pas faits pour cela : Zexion, les... Demyx, Roxas, Axel et moi même.

-Pardon, s'étonna le numéro VIII ? Je suis capable de l'escalader, avec un peu de chance...

-Désolé, mais ton entraînement est basé sur la vitesse et l'agilité, pas sur la force physique ou l'endurance. Et quant à Marluxia, il n'a pas l'air au mieux de sa forme. Donc en définitive, une seule personne est vraiment capable de grimper.

Il ne la nomma pas, mais ils s'en doutaient. Qui depuis le début se contentait de donner des ordres et d'avancer ? L'intéressé ne fit aucune reproche, du regard ou par la parole. Ça, il le savait pertinemment depuis le début. Il se concentrait plutôt aux moyens qu'il pourrait utiliser pour amener ses compagnons au sommet.

-Il faudrait peut-être une corde, proposa Roxas qui avait suivit l'idée de Saix.

-Seulement nous n'avons pas le moindre bout de ficelle.

-Mais... j'y pense, évoqua Zexion... Nos vêtements ne sont pas faits en cuir, non?

-Il me semble que non. Pour...

Sans attendre plus, le Conspirateur se baissa et commença à déchirer en lambeaux la partie inférieure de son manteau. Ceci fait, il obtint un large tissu d'au moins un mètre de long qu'il divisa en deux à son tour, puis enfin les noua, obtenant ainsi une corde improvisée.

-Si nous faisons tous comme cela et que nous les attachons tous ensemble, nous pourrons obtenir une longe d'environ quatorze mètres.

-Très ingénieux Zexion ! "

Une fois leur corde de survie prête, le leader la prit machinalement des mains de son créateur et sans mot dire, sans leur demander de lui souhaiter bonne chance, il monta.

L'étonnante habileté de Saix laissait la plupart des membres bouche bée. Avec l'adresse d'un félin, il escaladait sans peine apparente, se suspendant aux corniches étroites, s'accrochant aux roches stables, n'hésitant pas à lâcher une main pour dégager les prises trop fragiles.

"-Comment fait-il pour être si agile, demanda Demyx ?

-Ce sont ses instincts qui remontent, commenta Vexen comme s'il parlait à lui-même.

-Instincts ?

-Quand nous l'avons trouvé, Saix était encore atteint de la lycanthropie. Même Simili il conservait ses caractéristiques de surhomme. Je crois que c'est à cause de ça que le Supérieur à tenu à ce qu'il rejoigne nos rangs. En lui offrant la place de membre de l'Organisation, sa maladie s'est changée en pouvoir, celui de la lune. Mais j'ai toujours pensé qu'il avait conservé ses traces de loup-garou.

-Je comprend... Cela explique bien des choses.

-En effet. "

Le Lunaire continuait sa montée. Ses compagnons retinrent leur souffle quand la paroi se penchait dangereusement et où il était plus vulnérable que jamais. Sans aucun signe d'appréhension, il franchit la pente sans problème et arriva finalement au sommet de la paroi. Sans même jeter un coup d'œil à ses comparses, il chercha des yeux une prise où il pourrait accrocher la corde. Il vit rapidement un arbre qui semblait convenir.

"Comme la nature fait bien les choses... Il y a toujours un arbre où un rocher au sommet des falaises pour pouvoir y suspendre une corde."  
>Il la noua solidement puis jeta l'autre bout de la longe dans le vide pour permettre à ses subordonnés de monter pendant qu'il surveillait l'arbre, de peur que la corde ne lâche.<p>

En bas, ils entreprirent l'escalade chacun leur tour. Vexen suggéra que l'on fasse passer Axel en dernier, "au cas où il fasse une bêtise", ce que les autres acceptèrent, malgré les remarques désobligeantes de l'intéressé. Marluxia l'inaugura de bonne humeur, même il le passage difficile lui fit plutôt serrer les dents. Après quoi tous firent de même et ce fut avec un grand soulagement et des cris de joie qu'ils furent réunis au sommet. Ils reprirent leur route, maintenant qu'ils étaient tout près, et Demyx jugea préférable de prendre la corde, "des fois que ça serve, et puis ça fait tache".

Chacun en était persuadé, la chance leur souriait. Après seulement quelques minutes de marches ils virent l'épave de leur vaisseau sur une pente périlleuse, au milieu d'une plaine de poudre blanche. Ils entrèrent par le sas qu'ils avaient ouvert tantôt pour s'en éjecter, et Saix jeta un dernier regard à l'extérieur. Le crépuscule apparaissait timidement. Content d'être parvenu à leur destination avant la nuit tombée, il entra à son tour. Après avoir rapidement enlevé la neige qui avait pénétré par là, ils fermèrent la porte. Mis à part les quelques lumières de secours, il faisait bien sombre à l'intérieur.

"-Bah, remarqua Axel, on est resté dans une grotte sans lumières de secours, alors pour un petit vaisseau...

-Il doit s'agir du générateur d'énergie qui est touché, diagnostiqua le Savant. Je vais voir ce qu'il en est.

-Vexen, stoppa Marluxia... Tu peux prendre ma place aux commandes. Je ne me sens pas d'attaque pour piloter un truc pareil.

-Ta générosité me touche numéro XI, mais j'ai du mal à croire à l'altruisme dont tu fais preuve.

-Vas-y, ou sinon quelqu'un d'autre va prendre ta place."

Et, tandis que le groupe composé du trio, de Zexion et de Marluxia se dirigeait vers le compartiment des passagers, Vexen et Saix allaient réparer le vaisseau dans la salle des machines.

Inutile de vous dire que le cœur de l'énergie du vaisseau était en sale état. Noir le plus complet, odeur de brûlé... Ils dénichèrent tant bien que mal le générateur de secours et l'activèrent. Aussitôt toutes les lumières reprirent de leur éclats, et l'on entendit résonner dans tout le vaisseau la voix nasillarde de Vexen depuis les hauts parleurs.

"Ici Vexen et Saix de la salle des machines. Nous venons de rétablir le courant par le générateur secondaire. Mais il ne peut pas délivrer suffisamment d'énergie pour ne permettre un vol aussi long et difficile. Le numéro VII et moi-même allons donc tenter de réparer les réacteurs principaux pour nous permettre de quitter ce monde le plus vite possible. Nous ignorons combien de temps cela doit prendre, peut-être dix minutes, peut-être une heure, ou peut-être jamais, mais nous devons nous montrer patients. Une nuit supplémentaire, en plus au chaud, ne pourra pas nous tuer. J'espère votre entière coopération et que vous ne nous dérangerez pas.

-Pas de problème Vexen, répondit Demyx depuis son siège"

Le temps passait. Épuisés, la plupart des passagers s'étaient endormis ou bien méditaient tranquillement sur tout ce qu'ils avaient traversés. Mais au même instant les deux Similis travaillaient activement sur le générateur du vaisseau. Ils avaient récupéré une caisse à outil ainsi que plusieurs autres accessoires dans un placard conçut à cet occasion. Échangeant diverses idées, problèmes et diagnostics quant à ce qu'il fallait faire, ils bougeaient sans cesse. Chose incroyable, quant on connaissait le caractère généralement incompatible entre ces deux Similis. Finalement, au bout de deux heures de travail acharné et intense, il y parvinrent. Satisfaits d'eux même, mais sans se louer ou se féliciter entre eux, ils montèrent dans la cabine de pilotage, où Saix s'empara du haut parleur.

"Votre attention je vous prie. Nous avons réussi à réparer les réacteurs ainsi que le générateur d'énergie. Je demanderai donc à Zexion de venir nous rejoindre et aux autres de mettre leur ceinture de sécurité."

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre : c'était déjà la nuit. Il jugea préférable d'allumer les lumières extérieures et de vérifier sur le radar s'il n'y avait pas d'obstacle sur leur route. Au contraire il ne vit rien. Une fois le Conspirateur à bord, il s'apprêta à démarrer, mais ce dernier le retint.

"-Attend... Pour pouvoir décoller, il faut que le vaisseau avance quelques centaines de mètres pour prendre de la vitesse. Mais ici nous sommes pratiquement au bord d'un gouffre. Il faut trouver autre chose.

-Encore, s'étonna le Savant exaspéré ? Bien... Pourquoi ne pas faire pivoter la Flèche d'Argent vers un côté où il y a plus de place ?

-Nous n'avons pas le temps, coupa Saix. Je n'ai pas besoin d'avancer près du sol pour décoller.

Il activa les réacteurs, faisant fondre la neige alentour et faisant glisser dangereusement le vaisseau vers le vide.

-Saix ! Non ! eurent juste le temps de crier les deux fondateurs

-Accrochez-vous bien à vos ceintures, hurla presque Vexen dans l'interphone !"

A mesure qu'ils avançaient, la navette tremblait comme une feuille jusqu'à ce qu'il pique du nez dans le trou béant, provoquant encore plus la panique des deux spectateurs impuissants. Puis, lorsque Saix sentit qu'il avait engendré suffisamment de puissance, le redressa complètement verticalement jusqu'à ce qu'ils dépassent les montagnes. Après quoi il le remit horizontalement, en augmentant de plus en plus la vitesse pour pouvoir sortir.

"-Mais t'es fou ! T'as failli nous tuer ! Dire qu'avant je trouvais qu'Axel conduisait mal, s'emporta Vexen malgré lui.

-Épargnez-moi vos plaintes et laissez-moi me concentrer. La dernière fois que nous avons pénétré l'atmosphère de ce monde il y a eut un énorme choc. Je vais donc essayer de trouver la meilleure vitesse pour quitter définitivement cet endroit.

-Je vous rappelle que vous ne devez pas détacher vos ceintures avant que le véhicule soit mis dans l'espace, avertit le Savant aux passagers probablement très secoués. "

Prudents, les deux comparses resserrèrent leur propre protection en appréhension de ce qu'allait fait leur chef.

Il tenta de percer la couche en vitesse maximale. Il monta très haut, mais il se prit un énorme choc qui le ramena en bas. Après le redressement, il essaya avec une vitesse plus modérée. La main en sueur sur le levier de vitesse, il s'efforçait de se concentrer à grands coups d'inspiration. Il baissa petit à petit la manette, tandis que la Flèche d'Argent montait de plus en plus haut. Tout allait bien, quand tout à coup un immense tremblement se fit sentir, mais il continuait d'avancer. Alors Saix, confiant, augmenta la vitesse de plus en plus. Le séisme redoubla, les passagers se cramponnèrent solidement, et Saix, imperturbable, sentait la fin arriver. De qui ? Il l'ignorait, mais il pouvait sentir que l'un des deux combattants allait céder. Dans une ultime bouffée d'air, il cala le levier à la puissance maximum.

Il y eut un grand choc. Tous furent projetés en avant, malgré leur ceinture. Mais une fois qu'ils furent debout, il ne sentaient plus de secousse. Vexen consentit enfin à ouvrir les yeux, et reconnu l'espace qu'il connaissait tant. D'abord surpris, puis ému, il alluma le haut-parleur et annonça.

"Mes amis, nous sommes parvenus à quitter l'atmosphère de ce monde pur de Lumière et de Ténèbres. Nous avons réussi. Nous avons gagné."

Un grand silence pesa sur le vaisseau. Puis un tonnerre aussi fort que le précédent séisme retenti. Demyx fit apparaître son instrument et joua un air grandiose d'un air triomphant, Axel enflamma ses mains sans se soucier s'il blesserait quelqu'un, Marluxia faisait pleuvoir des fleurs et tous, tous hurlaient de joie. Et tandis qu'en haut Saix mettait le pilotage automatique, Vexen se détachait pour se lover dans son siège et leur dit :

" Vous voyez : Heureux qui comme Ulysse à fait un beau voyage. "

Dans le vaisseau en route pour Illusiopolis, l'allégresse avait fait rapidement place au sommeil, et Morphée en avait déjà emporté plus d'un. En bas, le silence était éloquent, ponctué par quelques exceptionnels ronflements. Pendant ce temps, dans la cabine de pilotage, seul Saix restait éveillé. Enfin, plutôt ne fermait pas les yeux. Car Vexen, savant émérite, savait tenir des nuits entières sans dormir. C'était ça la vie d'un scientifique. En fait, il se demandait toujours ce qu'était vraiment Saix. Ce dernier avait fait de gros effort physiques, avait eut le poids de toute la vie d'un groupe, mais pourtant il parvenait à rester debout, à faire face à tout les dangers... C'est dire s'il était impressionnant. Il répétait souvent que la fatigue était un sentiment humain, et que donc par conséquent il ne pouvait pas le ressentir. Peut-être disait-il vrai...  
>Après pas moins de trois heures de trajet, ils aperçurent enfin la silhouette réconfortante de leur monde, l'imposant Illusiopolis. Le Divin réveilla les dormeurs par l'interphone et se posa tranquillement dans le hangar. Après quoi il fit ouvrir le sas et tous sortirent, trop heureux de retrouver enfin leur bon vieux monde.<p>

"-Bien, si nous allions nous coucher ?

-Pas encore, stoppa Saix. Nous devons d'abord aller faire notre rapport.

-Quoi ? Mais il est près de deux heures du matin ! On ne peut pas réveiller le Supérieur comme ça !

-Je suis le chef de cette expédition maudite et le vice-supérieur, c'est moi qui irait lui expliquer. Mais vous devez venir avec moi pour prouver que vous êtes en bonne santé et prêt à prendre une nouvelle mission très bientôt.

-Puisqu'il faut le faire, allons y. Je n'apprécierais pas s'il venait vérifier dans ma chambre que je suis bien là.

Ils s'apprêtèrent à y aller à pied, mais Demyx les retint.

-Si on utilisait plutôt un passage de ténèbres ? Je ne serais que trop heureux de voir que je peux en faire à nouveau. "

Suivant sa requête, ils se téléportèrent devant le bureau de Xemnas, car s'ils y entraient sans frapper, sa punition serait terrible. Saix entra, suivit du silence. Axel colla de suite son oreille pour savoir s'il y avait une bagarre. Demyx aurait voulu le faire aussi, mais il n'osait pas devant deux fondateurs qui soupiraient indignés du comportement indiscret du numéro VIII. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, mais ils avaient perdus toute notion du temps depuis ce voyage, puis la porte s'ouvrit, découvrant Saix et Xemnas. Ce dernier regarda de son regard froid les survivants de la mission, puis leur déclara:

"A ce que je vois, vous vous en êtes tous sortis, et vous semblez tous prêts pour reprendre le cours normal des choses. Bien, vous pouvez partir, pendant que votre chef d'expédition va me faire le rapport de tout ce qui s'est produit. Oh, et demain je voudrais voir dans mon bureau à neuf heures Vexen, Zexion, ainsi que les numéros VIII et XI."

Demyx se senti indigné qu'après tout ce qu'il avait fait, Saix devait encore veiller, alors qu'il devrait être debout le plus tôt possible le matin. Mais sans souhaiter bonne nuit Xemnas referma la porte, laissant les six membres retourner dans leur antre. Sans parler entre eux, même pas le trio, ils arrivèrent dans le couloir des chambre, ouvrirent leur porte et après un vague "bonne nuit", ils entrèrent, se déshabillèrent, s'étalèrent et s'endormirent immédiatement.

Le lendemain fut une journée comme les autres. Tout était redevenu normal, comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. Demyx dormi jusqu'à dix heures car il n'y avait ni mission, ni réunion. Quant aux autres, ce fut comme d'habitude, comme une routine. Marluxia se présenta quelques minutes en avance devant le bureau de son Supérieur, frappa et entra. Tout le monde était là et à sa surprise, en plus des compagnons que Xemnas avait quémandé la nuit, il y avait Lexaeus et Larxene. Il alla saluer son amie, tandis que le Supérieur déclara, Saix derrière lui :

"Maintenant que vous êtes tous là nous allons pouvoir commencer. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que depuis quelque temps nous avons terminé le Manoir Oblivion, et que nous n'attendons que de le tester. Vous allez donc vous y installer pendant un temps, pour que nous sachions s'il est vraiment terminé.

-Supérieur, demanda Marluxia, puisqu'il n'y aura ni Saix ni vous, qui sera le chef de cette mission ?

-Quelqu'un que je juge apte à diriger une organisation telle que le Manoir : toi. "

L'Assassin fut faussement ému. Ainsi, il avait réussi, il était parvenu à gagner sa confiance. Il n'entendait plus les remarques des fondateurs, ni les félicitations de la numéro XII, tout ce qui lui importait était que tout fonctionnait et qu'il pourrait enfin mettre en œuvre le coup d'état qu'il préméditait depuis longtemps. Une fois que le discours de Xemnas fut fini, il se dirigea vers le portail que ce dernier venait d'ouvrir, et tandis que les ténèbres l'engloutissaient, il souriait.


End file.
